Yogscast Tekkit: A Love Story
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: A summary of different couples in the Tekkit world, an drama ta-da MAX! Enderborns ForestPrinces MushroomSumoners and MANY MOAR!
1. Love and Hate 1

Hey guys! This is my first story based upon the Yogscast's Tekkit Series (Mostly Rythian and Zoey's) I hope you like! Tell me if you want more!

Tekkit Love Story Ep 1: Love and Hate

Wednesday at the RITZ castle with Just Rythian

Rythian: *testing out some armour* Perfect...I guess...

Rythian walks into the bathroom and washes his face then looks into the mirror

Rythian: *whispering* God...Zoey...please come home...

Meanwhile and Honeydew inc. with Lewis and Simon, decorating the factory for Christmas

Simon: *looks over at Lewis* Are you okay?

Lewis: *looks up* ...Yeah

Simon: Hannah?

Lewis: *nods*

Simon: Ohh...okay

Lewis: I mean, I love her but...I feel like she loves...Duncan

Simon: Man, don't worry, she loves you; she talks about you all the time!

Lewis: *smiles slightly*

With Zoey and Teep at The brown mushroom hide out

Zoey: I need to talk to Rythian, we haven't talked in DAYS

Teep: *nods and eats meat*

Zoey: maybe I can! *gets computer IM*

At the castle Rythian hears the alarm and gets a message from Zoey

IM chat:

Zoey: Rythian? Are u ther?

Rythian: Zoey?

Zoey: oh ma gosh! hi!

Rythian: Hello

Zoey: I'm coming back Rythian! I'll bring the dinosaur and we'll talk!

Rythian: Just...come home...please

Zoey: Yes, yes I'll come now!

Rythian: Okay, Zoey?

Zoey: hurry the connection is bad!

Rythian: I miss you

Zoey: Thanks Rythian! I missed you as well but the dino is kinda craZ now soo yeah cya l8r

ENDS

At Rythain's place

Rythian: *sighs* come home Zoey, come home to...me *computer explodes* ...ow

At Sips. Co, Sjin and Sips are having a mining laser fight

Sjin: Ow! *shoots and laughs*

Sips: Ha ha! *gets hit* Ouch!

Sjin: *laughs*

Sips: *puts away laser* So, what's the deal with you and Rythian?

Sjin: I dunno...he wants *war*

Sips: Well he'll have to do a lot to get pas an old sucker like you

Sjin: *hits*

Sips: *laughs*

At Duncan's castle with Duncan and Hannah

Hannah: So you just hook this thingy up too this thingy?

Duncan: The energy Collector to the condenser?

Hannah: Umm...yes

Duncan: Sure

Hannah: *laughs* sorry that I'm so terrible at this

Duncan: Well... You're not 'terrible'

Hannah: *looks at*

Duncan: ...yeah...you're terrible

They both laugh

Duncan: So uh...would you like a drink?

Hannah: Sure! And also- *the circuit Duncan has set up exploded*

Duncan: Blasted thing! I can't get it too work

Hannah: Well I suck at this stuff so ...

Duncan: I'll get you that drink *walks downstairs*

Hannah: *walks closer to circuit*

Duncan: *looks back and watches*

Hannah: Well, you just need to *fixes* perfect!

Duncan: *smiles and continues walking*

END


	2. Secret, Lying and Hope 2

It's Thursday, everyone has been invited to a Tekkit meeting but everyone is spaced out so no one is together, the Tekkit meeting has been hosted by Simon, the formation from Simons right is: Lewis, Sjin, Sips, Duncan, Hannah and Rythian but Zoey, Nilesy ,Tee never showed

Simon: Okay so, we all here now?

Hannah: No, Nilesy's not here yet *to Rythian* H-Have you seen him?

Everyone looks at Rythian

Rythian: *looks up darkly* No

Lewis: *to Rythian* W-what about Zoey and Teep?

Rythian: *narrows his eyes at him*

Lewis: I-I guess that's a no

Simon: Well...I'm not waiting any longer, let's start

Sjin: What's this about anyway?

Simon: It's about you, Rythian and Duncan

Sips: What's Sjin done?

Sjin: Nothing Si-

Rythian: He started this war

Duncan: Oh get over it magic man

Lewis: At least he doesn't-

Simon: -Lewis! ...

Lewis: *sighs*

Rythian: Get over it?

Duncan: Yeah, no one cares anymore

Rythian: I do

Sips: What happened?!

Sjin: I said n-

Rythian: No, you should know

Sips: What?

Rythian: Sjin and Duncan had a big war in the old world and I lost everything, including my life

Sips: *to Sjin* You killed him?

Sjin: It was an accident! Everything just...*sighs*

Sips: You never told me!

Rythian: Yeah!

Sjin: Sips, we'll talk later...

Sips: No, we'll talk NOW

Sjin: *sighs*

Hannah: Maybe we should just all-

Duncan: -Hannah, stay out of it

Lewis: *walks up to Duncan* Don't talk to her like that

Duncan: Yeah? What you gonna do, Space boy?

Lewis: I'll-

Sjin: *to Sips* I- I know how sensitive you are

Everyone goes silent

Sjin: ...he is

Sips: And?

Sjin: I didn't know how you'd take it

Sips: I under stand

They...bro hug

Duncan an Lewis look at each other

Duncan: I-I'm sorry man...

Lewis: Me too

Duncan, Simon, Lewis and Hannah walk away

Leaving Rythian all alone...as usual

END


	3. All Alone 3

Tekkit Love story Ep 3: All Alone

It's Monday, and at the RITZ castle; Rythian is in his and Zoey's old room, sitting on the bed.

Rythian: Everyone hates me, I'm all alone, forever...what's the point in killing everyone? It'll just make me more alone *takes at enderbane sword* it stings, but...*sighs*

At Sips. Co, Sips and Sjin are talking

Sjin: When we finish tower?

Sips: I dunno, I no care either

Sjin: I just build now

Sips: Why we talkin like so?

Sjin: *shrugs*

At Honeydew inc. with Simon, Lewis, Duncan and Hannah they are in the factory having a Jaffa and drink

Simon: If you guys have a kid, what would you name it?

Lewis: Hmm...Glenn, I like that name

Duncan: Nice, I like the name Lewis actually

Lewis: Thanks man

Duncan: But I uh- I don't like you

Besides Hannah they all laugh

Lewis: Are you okay Hannah?

Hannah: *looks back from window* I'm just worried about Nilesy

Duncan: We can go look for him if you want

Hannah: Can we?

Simon: Of course, let's go

At Rythian's place

Rythian: Let's take a little 'trip' to Sips co.

Rythian flies over there and sees them talking

Rythian: *comes up behind Sips* Don't move

Sips: What the- Rythian?

Sjin: What are you doing?!

Rythian: You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you

Sjin: *nervously looks at how Rythian has the katar pointed at Sips* Okay, okay, go on kill me

Rythian: *notices how Sjin seems to care more about Sips* No, you don't care about your own life, you care about his *points to Sips with the katar*

Sjin: Yes, yes okay? But please, just leave him out of this!

Rythian: What? Like how you should've left me out of you and Duncan's little fight?

Sjin: The lasers were going everywhere! I didn't mean to kill you!

Rythian: Well, you should have thought about that before

Sips: It's okay Sjin you're-

Rythian: *kills Sips very slowly*

Sips: AHHHH!

Sjin: No! Stop it please! Kill me instead! PLEASE

Rythian: It's okay Sips, you be fine in a minute or two

Sips: Ahhh! *looks at Sjin*

Sjin: Stop! You're killing him!

Rythian: I know what I'm doing *pushes Sips at Sjin* I hope this is a lesson

Sjin: *nods quickly*

Rythian: ...No, it isn't *Kills Sips*

Sjin: NO! *drops to his knees*

Zoey: LALLALLA!

Nilesy: OooooOloOLOSBMEHE

Rythian: What the-

Rythian: *wakes up*

Rythian: *sighs* It was just a dream

END


	4. A day with Zoey and Sjin 4

Tekkit Love story Ep 4: A day with Zoey and Sjin

With Zoey and Teep walking around randomly In the afternoon

Zoey: *to Teep* You go see if you can find him okay?

Teep: *nods*

Later

Zoey seems to be so at peace by the small pond that she falls asleep, meanwhile Sjin is coincidently walking by

Sjin: Zoey? *picks her up bridal style* I should take her some where safe

Sjin continues walking untill he finds an abandoned tree house with a bed an a few mushrooms in it

Sjin: Perfect *lays Zoey in the bed*

Zoey sleeps through the night while Sjin falls asleep on the floor, it is quite early when Sjin wakes; and Zoey wakes a while after

Zoey: *yawns slightly and slowly opens her eyes to see an unrested Sjin, sleepily* S-Sjin?

Sjin: Morning

Zoey: W-What's going on?

Sjin: I found you asleep last night by a pond, it didn't look safe so...I brought you here

Zoey: Oh, thanks

Sjin: It's a mans job

Zoey: *smiles*

Sjin: *smiles back* There was mushrooms and a bed in here so, I thought you'd like it

Zoey: I do

Sjin: Well good

Zoey: Don't you have Sips or uh...Teep with you?

Sjin: No, sometimes I just like to take walks by myself, to clear my head ya know?

Zoey: Yeah, I do all the time

Sjin: Well um *scratches back of head* maybe we could...take a walk together, sometime

Zoey: *blushes a little* I'd like that

Sjin: Me too

They look at each other for a few moments untill

Zoey: Um, where are we anyways?

Sjin: I have NO idea

Zoey: Well that's great

They both laugh

Sjin: We could uh, spend a day together; if you want

Zoey: *smiles* I'd like that a lot

Sjin: *smiles*

Zoey: What should we do first?

Sjin: Anything you want

Zoey: Hmm...let's just...talk

Zoey and Sjin climb down from the treehouse and walk back to the pond. They both then lay on their backs, staring at the clouds.

Sjin: Got any hobbies?

Zoey: Mm, not really...I like to paint and draw but; nothing really particular. How bout' you?

Sjin: Uh, I like to...well...I dunno, hang out with friends I guess

Zoey: Me too, but you MUST have something else

Sjin: *chuckles slightly* Alright, alright, I really love to build

Zoey: I knew it!

Sjin: *smile fades* Is...Rythian, okay with us doing this?

Zoey: I-I haven't talked to him in days, we just broke out of the brown mushroom rebel base and I sent Tee to see if he's there, what if he won't want me there?!

Sjin: That won't happen, Of course he does

Zoey: *turns her head to him* Why are you being so nice?

Sjin: What do you mean? I'm always nice

Zoey: I've heard that you're not

Sjin: From the guy that absolutely hates me?

Zoey: I don't think he hates YOU, he just hates what you did

Sjin: I didn't intend for it to happen

Zoey: I know

Sjin: Then why do you agree with him?

Zoey: *sits up* Because...besides his power, I'm basically all Rythian has, no one talks to him in a positive way anymore and everyone thinks he's a crazy self-obsessed Mage; but really he's sweet, funny and a great friend... *looks down* and I miss him *tear rolls down her face*

Sjin: Hey, *sits up too and puts his arm around her* Don't cry *wipes her tear away with the other hand* I'm sorry

Zoey: Thank you Sjin *hugs*

Sjin: *hugs back*

Zoey: We should hang out more Sjin

Sjin: *nods and smiles* Yeah, I'd like that a lot Zoey

Zoey: *smiles*

Sjin: *leans into her*

Zoey: *looks down* S-Sjin...

Sjin: *whispers* Shh, don't worry *kisses Zoey*

Zoey: *slightly kisses back*

Sjin: *strokes her hair behind her ear*

Zoey: *kisses him and runs her finger through the back of his head*

Sjin: *pulls away* I-I'm sor-

Zoey: *slowly brings him to the ground and gets on top of him, kisses him gently*

Sjin: *kisses her back*

Zoey: *tears fall down her face* This...it doesn't mean anything

Sjin: *holds her to him* It doesn't have to

END


	5. The Distance of Rythian 5

Tekkit Love story Ep 5: The Distance of Rythian

Rythian has been feeling a bit distant lately, he's felt a little different after the dream

At Blackrock

Rythian: *rubs his face in his hands* I would never kill a man like that...just...Jesus

Rythian goes upstairs and looks out the window seeing an Enderman

Rythian: *whispers* I hate you *clutches ender bane and a tear falls from his eye,he falls to his knees*... why? *wipes tear* Calm down man *sighs*

Meanwhile Hannah, Duncan, Lewis and Simon are out looking for Nilesy near Hannah's base

Lewis: This is a nice set up you got here

Hannah: Thanks, it took me a long time

Duncan: Don't you mean it took ME a long time?

Hannah: *pushes Duncan playfully* Shut up

Simon: Where is he?

Nilesy: H-hello?

Duncan: Nilesy? *looks down* What are you- What happened?

Nilesy: Can someone dig up this hole please?

Simon: *pulls out a shovel and immediately starts digging, eventually frees Nilesy*

Nilesy: Thank you

Hannah: *hugs Nilesy* Oh my God! Are you okay?

Nilesy: *hugs back* I'm Fine Hannah

Lewis: Thank God man, what DID happen?

Nilesy: I- The mining went a bit...out of control

Simon: Why?

Nilesy: I dunno...well...I saw a creeper and...got scared

Duncan: Jeez Nilesy, you couldn't protect yourself?

Nilesy: Woops

They all laugh

With Zoey and Sjin

Zoey's head is rested on Sjin's lap while she lays down, they continue talking

Zoey: How did you and Sips meet?

Sjin: *sigh laughs* Long story

Zoey: *sits attentively*

Sjin: *laughs* ...One day, a few years ago, I went to go get some wood from a random little forest; the moment my fist hit a block I heard the fastest block breaking ever, my first thought was 'Well, someone's in cheat mode' but when I looked around the corner I saw a lumber jack with a stone axe furiously hitting trees around him 'Woah' I said obviously out loud because then he turned around and pointed a bow and arrow at my head

Zoey: Of course *laughs*

Sjin: *smiles* Anyways, I put my hands up and said 'calm down man! I mean no harm'

In story:

Sips: Yeah? Then who are you?!

Sjin: S-sjin

Sips: Okay... Sips

They both start laughing

Sjin: Sips and Sjin, team?

Sips: Eh...I'll see how it goes

Sjin: Okay

Sips: Follow me

IRT (in real Tekkit)

Zoey: *sits up and faces Sjin* That's a nice story

Sjin: The best

Zoey: *smiles*

Zoey and Sjin start to have a debate about The Walking Dead, if Merle is better than Daryl

Zoey: *laughs but then holds temple* Ow

Sjin: Uhh, you okay?

Zoey: *sees Rythian bleeding on the floor, a huge ender dragon above him; tears pour out of his eyes and he says 'goodbye'* I-I'm fine

Sjin: Well, I'm heading back to Sips; See you

Zoey: *waves*

END


	6. Re-untied! Almost 6

Tekkit Love Story Ep 6: Re-united! ...Almost

With Rythian At Blackrock, he's actually tidying up! Until he gets interrupted by a specific green arrow shooting dinosaur

Rythian: *gets shot by an arrow* What the-? *turns around and sees Teep grinning at him* T-Tee?

Teep: *nods*

Rythian: Zoey? I-Is she with you?!

Teep: *shakes head*

Rythian: Bring her, bring her here!

Teep: *nods and flies away*

At Sips co. with Sjin and Sips

Sjin: I'm back

Sips: Allo *throws brick at*

Sjin: *gets knocked out*

Sips: Oops...*laughs*

Lewis, Duncan and Simon come over

Duncan: Hey Sips what's the-...Is Sjin okay?

Sips: *laughing*

Lewis: Err...maybe he isn't

Sips: I-I threw a-a BRICK at h-him! *continues laughing*

Simon: What if he's in a comma?

Sips: Oh...I dunno...Sjin usually does stuff for me so...

Duncan: Well we have to help him!

Sips: He's tough, he'll get through it

Simon: You're a monster

Lewis: Come on guys lets just-

Sjin: *wakes* Oh, h-hey Honeydinc

Duncan: Sjin? Are you okay?!

Sjin: Yeah,yeah...*to Sips* did you throw a brick at me again?

Sips: *helps him up and starts laughing*

Sjin: *also laughs*

Sips: *sighs* So what's up Honeydinc?

Lewis: We just came too see if you guys needed any help

Sjin: With what?

Duncan: We don't know...you guys always help us with stuff so...

Sips: We get a long fine, if you haven't noticed

Simon: Just being friendly neighbours

Sjin: Well you'd be the first

Sips: I guess you can help us clean up around here

Simon: Like...?

Sjin: Clearing monsters, filling in any holes, and doing something with that quarry!

With Hannah and Nilesy at Hannah's base

Nilesy: I love these owls, they're really cool

Hannah: Have I ever told you how much I love your accent?

Nilesy: Nope

Hannah: Well...I do

Nilesy: *laughs* Thank you

Hannah: *smiles* Have you talk to...Rythian, lately?

Nilesy: Not really, last time I did we were at baby Jim...don't ask

Hannah: Hm

Nilesy: Why?

Hannah: No reason, just curious

Nilesy: Uh, alright

With Zoey, Teep comes flying over

Zoey: Tee? Is Rythian there!

Teep: *nods*

Zoey: Cool, come on crazy green man! Let's go!

End


	7. NOW I'm a-okay with it 7

Tekkit Love Story Ep 7: NOW I'm a-okay with it

With Zoey and Teep near the random pond walking to Blackrock

Teep: *shakes head vigorously and excitedly*

Zoey: I know Tee, I'm excited to see Rythian as well!

Teep: *nods*

Zoey: Ooo! *points at Blackrock* There it is!

Teep: *smiles*

They reach Blackrock

Zoey: Gilbert! Johnny Iron! Red Five! It's great too see you!

Rythian: *turns around* Z-zoey?

Zoey: Rythian! Hi!

Rythian: Hello

Zoey: *hugs* I missed you so much!

Rythian: Yeah I missed you as well *hugs back*

Zoey: I'm sorry that I went to Lalna's! I just got this awesome laser and Tee got a gun but I um...I'm so happy too be back!

Rythian: I'm glad you're back too

Zoey: Cool beans...and er, what the biscuit happened here?!

Rythian: Right yeah...I haven't really been tiding

Zoey: It's fine, we'll figure it out...everything

Rythian: Yeah *holds her hand* Everything

Zoey: *smiles* Tator totes friend!

Rythian: *shakes head* Okay *smiles*

With Hannah and Nilesy

Nilesy: So what's on the to do list today Hannah?

Hannah: Erm...I have NO idea

Nilesy: Maybe we could...yeah I dunno

Hannah: I actually want to get a present for Lewis...a Christmas gift

Nilesy: Lets go to Sips co.

Hannah: ...Why?

Nilesy: I wanna see Sjin

Hannah: Well you do that, and I'll see what I can do for Lewis

Nilesy: I might see Minty first actually

Hannah: Okay, be back here for lunch

Nilesy: Alright

Nilesy goes to The captive Creeper and Minty is there

Nilesy: Hey Minty

Minty: Nilesy! Hi!

Nilesy: I'm heading over to Sips co. to see Sjin, wanna come?

Minty: Sjin? Uh...I really have to clean up around here...in case any customers come

Nilesy: That's fine, I'll invite Sjin here

Minty: *sighs* Okay

Nilesy walks over to Sips co. and sees Sips by the pool

Nilesy: Hey Sips, how's it going?

Sips: *puts shades on head* Oh uh, Hi ...Nilesy

Nilesy: Where's Sjin?

Sips: Er, I think he's in the infinite diamond facility

Nilesy Alright...where is that?

Sips: *points at it* Over there

Nilesy: Thanks

Sips: Okay *puts shades back on*

Nilesy walks over to the infinite diamond facility

Nilesy: *opens door* Sjin?

Sjin: *looks up from machine* Oh, Hello Nilesy

Nilesy: I was wondering if you want to go to the Captive Creeper with Minty and I

Sjin: Minty? Uh sure

Nilesy: Let's go

They walk out and head on over to the Captive Creeper

Sjin: *calls out to Sips* I'm gonna go get a drink with Nilesy and Minty

Sips: Make sure you're back for lunch, I'm cooking up some pork

Sjin: Look forward to it

With Duncan at his castle

Duncan: Perfect! The reactor is cool enough, enough uranium? Yep, enough coolant cells? Uh huh, Everything is good. Good

Hannah: *knocks on castle door* Um, H-Hello? It's Hannah! Duncan you there?

Duncan: Uh yeah! *puts away tools* Give me a sec Hannah *takes off goggles and gloves and puts everything in a chest*

Duncan walks well uh 'flies' to the castle computer and types in 'open' it opens and Hannah enters

Hannah: Hi

Duncan: Hey, what's up?

Hannah: I need your help

Duncan: *closes door*...with what?

Hannah: It's almost Christmas and I'd like to get Lewis a tekkity present, do you have any ideas?

Duncan: ...a mining laser

Hannah: But that's so PRACTICAL! I want to get him something he'll remember

Duncan: Awh, get him a nuke! He'll NEVER forget that!

Hannah: Be realistic! His best friend is Simon, I'm not getting him a big explosion for Christmas

Duncan: Then I dunno

Hannah: ...what about a...red matter thingy!

Duncan: Good luck with that

Hannah: Please help me!

Duncan: I don't have time to fool around making things for Lewis, and plus I'd have to waste some of my resources that I'm using for this project

Hannah: Fine, maybe I'll...*smirks* ask Rythian

Duncan: Okay, I doubt he'll help you but you go on ahead; I'm busy anyways

Hannah: What's your problem today?

Duncan: I don't have one so I can't answer that question

Hannah: You're all grumpy and miserable

Duncan: Because I'm not giving you what you want? That's just being considerate of your resources *turns around and continues working on a machine*

Hannah: Woah, woah ,wait... are you upset because I came to talk to you about Lewis?!

Duncan: *smirks and tosses her a mining laser* I'm just kidding

Hannah: *smiles and pushes him playfully*

Duncan: Do you want some thing to eat or drink or-?

Hannah: *kisses him*

Duncan: *raises eyebrows and doesn't react*

Hannah: Merry Christmas *flies out*

Duncan: S-she just...oh God no, Lewis is my friend! I didn't kiss her, I didn't do anything...

With Lewis and Simon

Simon: ...Jeez, a lot of people are crying for SoI

Lewis: I know...you think we should-?

Both: Nah *laugh*

Simon: Is Hannah been okay lately?

Lewis: Yeah...why?

Simon: It's just...she's been hanging out with Duncan a lot

Lewis: That's fine, they're like best friends; and he's my really good friend too so I'm cool with it

Simon: Alright

With Rythian and Zoey at the same pond, Teep stayed at home; Rythian is leaning against a rock and Zoey has her feet in the water and is lazily lying against the same rock

Rythian: So...what exactly were you and Teep doing?

Zoey: We were at the brown mushroom rebel base, I was supposed to build them a super computer but they put me in jail

Rythian: ...Zoey, mushrooms can't-

Zoey: *looks at him*

Rythian: *sighs* Never mind

Zoey: *takes feet out of water and rests head on Rythian's lap

Rythian: *freezes up*

Zoey: *whispering* Relax, Rythian

Rythian: *calms down and relaxes muscles*

Zoey: How were you?

Rythian: *looks down at her* When you were gone?

Zoey: *nods*

Rythian: I...missed you, *puts hand on her head and strokes a strand of her hair behind her ear* a lot

Zoey: *smiles* I missed you to friend

Rythian: Yeah...friend

Zoey: *sits up and turns to him* Do you want to tell me anything?

Rythian: What do you mean?

Zoey: Every time I mention friend and goop, you seem to not be...a- okay with it

Rythian: I am 'a-okay with it'

Zoey: Well, do you actually like me more than a friend at all?

RYTHIAN'S POV

Come on ender boy, open up for once; for her

END OF POV

Rythian: *nods* Yes, yes Zoey; I like you a lot

Zoey: *smiles* I like you too, well I mean of course I like you but I just like you a um...*snaps her fingers* a step further

Rythian: Do you remember when we were talking over the computer and my last message didn't send?

Zoey: Yeah, stupid technology

Rythian: The message was...Zoey, it was 'I love you' and I meant it, and...I still do

Zoey: Oh Rythian! I was waiting for you to open up to me! *hugs him* I love you too, very much

Rythian: *smiles and hugs back*

With Nilesy and Sjin walking to the Captive Creeper

Nilesy: And don't be to rough on Minty, she went all strange when I asked you to come

Sjin: Oh uh...okay

They reach it

Nilesy: Hey Minty, I brought Sjin

Minty: Hi Nilesy, H-hey Sjin

Sjin: *clears throat* H-hello

Nilesy: ...alright then

Minty: How about a drink?

Nilesy: I'd love one, how 'bout you Sjin?

Sjin: Uh sure

They all get drinks and start talking, after a few minutes they are all laughing

Nilesy: *sighs off the laughter* Can I talk to you Sjin?

Sjin: Sure

Nilesy and Sjin walk to the back of the bar

Sjin: wassup?

Nilesy: Do you like Minty?

Sjin: ...Kind of

Nilesy: She likes you too

Sjin: Really?! I mean uh, yeah that's uh...cool

Nilesy: Go out there and woo her

Sjin: What do you mean? What do I say?

Nilesy: I dunno, just say what your heart tells you when you look at her

Sjin: *sighs* Okay, but if I freeze up you need to come

Nilesy: *waves hand and pushes Sjin towards Minty* whatever

With Sjin and Minty

Sjin: Nilesy said- I mean uh...had to...take a pee

Minty: *laughs* Okay, so um; how's your week been?

Sjin: Pretty good, I've been working A LOT though

Minty: Me too, especially during this season

Sjin: Definitely

Minty: You got any plans for the weekend?

Sjin: No, you?

Minty: *shakes head*

Sjin: Well...

SJIN'S POV

Do what's from your heart, remember what Nilesy said

END OF POV

Sjin: *stares hard at her* Beautiful

Minty: Hm?

Sjin: Love

Minty: ...Sjin?

Sjin: Perfect

Minty: What-?

Sjin: Smart

Minty: Are you alright?

Sjin: Gorgeous

Minty: Um, *pokes*

Sjin: Oh sorry I uh...*sighs*

Minty: -Sjin?

Sjin: Yes..?

Minty: D-Do you want to maybe...do something on the weekend?

Sjin: Yeah! I mean uh, cool that's sounds cool, sure

Minty: Okay, I'll tell you the deets

Sjin: Alright

Minty: *kisses him on the cheek* Bye

Sjin: *smiles* Bye

Minty: Wait! What were all those words you were saying?

Sjin: M-my heart

Sjin walks back to Nilesy

Minty: *blushes* Aww, that's the sweetest thing ever!

Nilesy: How'd it go?

Sjin: We're going on a date on the weekend

Nilesy: Nice!

Sjin: And she kissed me-

Nilesy: Well you're just lucky today aren't you?

Sjin: -On the cheek

Nilesy: You're so dumb

Sjin: Hey!

Nilesy: I gotta go, Hannah's cooking up some grub

Sjin: Alright, see you later

Nilesy: *walks away* Bye

With Minty

Minty: *calls Zoey*

Zoey: H-Hello?

PHONE CONVO

Minty: Can you double date with me and Sjin and you and Rythian

Zoey Ooo, Rythian and Sjin?

Minty: I'm sure they'll do it for us

Zoey: Okay...and by the way...how are we doing this?

Minty: I have NO clue

Zoey: Okay *laughs slightly* Bye

Minty: Goodbye

END OF PHONE CONVO

END


	8. Love is Complicated 8

Tekkit Love Story Ep 8: Love is complicated...

With Hannah back at her base

Hannah: *sighs and looks down at the food shes cooking*

Nilesy: *walks to her* Hey

Hannah: *looks up* Hi Nilesy

Nilesy: Are you okay?

Hannah: I'm fine, really uh, how was your stay with Minty and Sjin?

Nilesy: Good, they both seemed to hit it off

Hannah: Aww, that's cute

Nilesy: Yeah, did you get Lewis a present?

Hannah: Um...yeah

Nilesy: What?

Hannah: *pulls out a mining laser* This

Nilesy: You made it?

Hannah: No I uh, Duncan gave it to me

Nilesy: Well that's awesome, also-

Hannah: -Duncan and I kissed!

Nilesy: *jaw drops*

Hannah: *covers mouth*

Nilesy: You- What?! You're dating Lewis!

Hannah: I know! But I- I think I'm in love with Duncan

Nilesy: Oh my God, how could you?

Hannah: It's not like I meant to hurt him! I love him!

Nilesy: -But you also love Duncan?

Hannah: *nods*

Nilesy: *sighs* What's for lunch?

Hannah: Pork chops, steak, bread and cake

Nilesy: Sounds good

Hannah: It is *phone rings*

Nilesy: *looks at phone* How do you-?

Hannah: Hello?

PHONE CONVO

Minty: Hi!

Hannah: Speak of the devil, how's it going with you and Sjin?

Minty: Great, we're going on a double date with Zoey and Rythian later on, do you and Duncan want to come?

Hannah: Duncan and I aren't- I'm dating Lewis

Minty: I know, but just as friends

Hannah: *sighs* Rythian, Sjin and Duncan in the same room? Sounds like suicide to me

Nilesy: *laughs and continues eating*

Minty: They'll do it for us

Hannah: Okay, I'll ask him

Minty: Great! See you later

Hannah: Alright

END OF PHONE CONVO

Nilesy: You're going on a triple date?

Hannah: A triple date?

Nilesy: Yeah!

Hannah: You're such a dork

Nilesy: Hey!

Hannah: *smirks*

With Lewis, Simon and Duncan

Duncan: Hey guys...

Lewis: Hey man

Simon: Hello

Duncan: W-what's up?

Lewis: ...Are you alright?

Duncan: Yeah I'm fine, why?

Simon: You seem a bit, nervous

Duncan: I'm fine, really I just uh, I'm worried about a project that I'm working on

Lewis: Don't sweat it man, I'm sure you'll get it done

Duncan: *murmurs* Hopefully

Simon: Anyways, let's get some Jaffas!

Sips and Sjin come in

Sips: Hey guys

Sjin: Lunch?

Simon: Nevermind, lets eat!

They all sit down in the factory

Lewis: eats pork chop* This is delicious, you made this Sips?

Sips: *bites steak* Yep

Sjin: *munches apple* He's an amazing chef

Duncan: Legit

Simon: I'll get some black stuff

He walks outside

Hannah: *comes* Hi Simon

Simon: Hey Hannah, what's up? Come to see Lewis?

Hannah: Well, *gives Simon mining laser* Give this to him and- *takes out letter* Give this to Duncan

Simon: *looks at laser* Oh my god, this is awesome!

Hannah: Yep, oh and tell him Merry Christmas

Simon: I'm sure he'll love a kiss *smiles* if you kiss me maybe...we're like brothers so...*puckers*

Hannah: *puts chicken in his mouth*

Simon: *eats* Even better!

Hannah: *shakes head* Bye

Simon: *picks up crate of drinks* Goodbye

With Rythian and Zoey

Zoey: *walks into room* Hi

Rythian: *continues looking down at condenser and working on it* Hello beautiful

Zoey: Minty was wondering if...we wanted to triple date with her and Hannah

Rythian: Sounds fun, who's Minty and Hannah's dates?

Zoey: ...Sjin and Duncan

Rythian: *slowly looks up at her* What?

Zoey: Please! I've never been out on a proper date before!

Rythian: *sighs* How about you and I just go out?

Zoey: *walks closer and holds his hand, whispering* Please

Rythian: *sighs louder but slightly smiles at her* Only for you

Zoey: *smiles and kisses his cheek *

Rythian: *smiles*

With Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Lewis and Simon

Simon: I got the beer

Sips: Awh yeah, pass me one

Simon: *gives everyone a beer* And Lewis, Hannah brought you something for Christmas

Lewis: Really?

Simon: Yeah! *tosses mining laser*

Sips and Lewis start messing around with the laser

Simon: Oh and here Duncan *gives letter and walks over to Sips and Lewis*

Sjin: What is it?

Duncan: Seems like I'm triple dating with you, Minty, Hannah, Zoey...and Rythian

Sjin: Rythian's coming?!

Duncan: *nods*

Sjin: Oh no

Later on that day, Rythian and Zoey are on their way to the Captive Creeper for the 'triple date' with the the others

Zoey: Will you be alright?

Rythian: Yes, I'll be fine

Zoey: We don't have to ya know

Rythian: Zoey I'm fine, honestly *holds her hand* I promise

Zoey: *smiles* Okay

With Sjin and Minty at the Captive Creeper

Sjin: You need any help carrying the food?

Minty: Oh yeah that'd be great

Sjin: *lifts up two boxes on one shoulder and his muscle flexes*

Minty: Oh *blushes*

Sjin: *grins slightly*

Duncan and Hannah arrive

Hannah: Hi guys

Minty: Hey

Duncan: Wow Sjin, I didn't think you could lift anything...except dirt

Sjin: Hey!

They all laugh

With Rythian and Zoey, they see everyone outside the Captive Creeper

Zoey: Are you ready?

Rythian: *slightly sighs and nods*

Zoey: *holds his hand tightly and walks with him over to the CC* Hey guys

Minty: Zoey, Rythian! I'm glad you guys could make it

Hannah: Hey guys

Sjin, Duncan and Rythian stay silent

Minty: Alright...um...Zoey and Hannah could you help me get the food ready? You guys can uh...talk

Hannah&Zoey: Sure

Zoey: *looks at Rythian*

Rythian: *nods*

Zoey,Minty and Hannah walk to the kitchen

Sjin: ...So

Rythian: ...so

Duncan: *clears throat* Guys...we need to stop this

Rythian and Sjin stay silent

Rythian: I-I just...look, I only have one person in this whole world that talks to me in general; and she coincidentally turns out to be my soul mate. In the old world you guys were flying around hurting people; including me, and including HER...I can't let that happen again

Sjin: Rythian, we both know what we did was stupid and reckless; and we all have people we love now, it will NEVER happen again

Duncan: I think we should all...truce

Rythian: I just... *starts to yell* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!

Duncan: *looks down*

Rythian: How could you just- just hurt her like that?! I don't care about ME I care about HER

Sjin: Zoey's all of our friend Rythian, we both didn't intend to hurt her

Duncan: Of course not, just...just each other I guess

Rythian: *sighs and extends both hands to each of them* I know...

Sjin&Duncan: *shake*

Rythian: This doesn't mean that I fully trust you, we're on speaking terms here

Sjin: We don't expect you too just yet

Duncan: Yeah

Rythian: *nods* Okay

Zoey, Minty and Hannah come back holding plates of food: Cooked pork chops , Steak, Cooked Chicken, Cooked Fish, Bread, Golden Apples, Red Apples, Water Melon, Baked Potatoes, Cooked Carrots, Mushroom stew, Cake, Cookies. Another plate has 6 mugs of Rum on it

Sjin: My god

Minty: I'll take it that you're hungry Hm?

Sjin: *nods wildly*

Minty: *laughs*

They all sit down at the table, Rythian is opposite Zoey and next to Minty who is opposite Sjin who is next to Hannah who is opposite Duncan

Rythian: *eats a pork chop*

Zoey: *eats some fish*

Rythian: *smiles* I forgot that you're a vegetarian

Zoey: Eating meat is horrible

Rythian: *puts down pork chop*

Zoey: *laughs*

Duncan: This food is brilliant

Hannah: You can thank Minty for that

Minty: Yep, I'm a wiz in the kitchen

Sjin: *looks up at her and grins* I hope not JUST in the kitchen

Minty: *smiles and blushes*

Rythian puts his hand down on table and his ender bane goes flying towards Zoey, as it cuts her on the arm it shines bright purple and blood starts shooting out of the cut

Rythian: Oh my god! *gets up and quickly goes over to her*

Zoey: What?

Everyone surrounds her

Duncan: Zoey you're bleeding!

Zoey: No I'm not

Minty: *holds up her arm* Blood loss, she loosing blood very quickly; she may-

Zoey: *passes out*

Rythian: Zoey! ZOEY! Oh God *to Minty* DO SOMETHING!

Zoey: *blood continues shooting out of her arm*

Minty: I can't do anything! I need some blood to put into her...uh what blood type is she?

Rythian: B-B +

Minty: Is anyone-

Sjin: *rips sleeve* I am

Minty: I don't have the tools! She could die but if you cut your arm with that YOU could die

Sjin: It's time to repay the debt

Rythian: *looks down and sees his shirt covered in blood, a tear falls down his face* Just do something...please

Sjin: *breathes heavily then stabs Arm with ender bane making a huge cut* AGHHH! (notice that it didn't shine bright purple this time)

Minty: *cries and holds blood bag* I-I can't do it!

Duncan: *puts on gloves and takes the bag, holds Zoey's arm up then fills the bag* Hannah and Minty get Sjin to the back and try and do whatever you can with this wound

Hannah&Minty: *nod*

Rythian: *looks at Sjin* Thank you

Sjin: *nods drowsily then passes out*

Duncan: Rythian, get me that thread and needle and apply pressure to her arm

Rythian: Okay *gives stuff and applies pressure*

Duncan: *exhales deeply and fills Zoey's arm with some of Sjin's blood he then quickly stitches it up*

2 hrs later At Duncan's lab. They made beds for them and Sjin and Zoey are laying in them, they had to take some of Zoey's blood and give it to Sjin

Rythian : Will she b-be okay?

Duncan: She'll be out for quite a while, so will Sjin; it could be days before they wake up

Rythian: God *holds face in hands*

Duncan: *pats his back* It'll be alright man

Rythian: Thank you so much

Duncan: I would've done it anyways

Rythian: *nods* I- *looks at Zoey* I can't be with her anymore

Minty: What? Why?!

Rythian: I thought she was in danger being out in the world without me, but I put her in danger this time; she's much safer out here and she's to good for me

Hannah: She loves you Rythian, you'll break her heart

Rythian: *holds Zoey's hand* I love her too, that's why I have to let her...go

Duncan: Rythian, even if you did let her out in this world...where would she go?

Rythian: Somewhere safe, away from me; she has the imagination and mind of a kid...she wouldn't understand if I told her; I'll tell her that you're taking a vacation, maybe here if that's okay?

Duncan: *nods*

Rythian: I trust you, *looks at Sjin* I trust him too, he could've died saving her, once she's away from me for long enough she'll...start to forget, and make new memories

Duncan: Are you sure? You're throwing away the love of your life

Rythian: I've made my decision. When she wakes up...tell her that she's staying here for a while *whispers to Zoey* I love you Zoey, be strong; I know you are *kisses her forehead and flies out the window looking at Duncan and nodding*

Duncan: *nods back*

Hannah: When she wakes up she'll want to see Rythian

Duncan: Maybe Rythian's right...*looks hard at Hannah*

Hannah: *looks down*

Minty: Sjin's such a hero

Duncan: You guys told everyone else what's going on right?

Minty: I just sent the message to the last person, Sip-

Sips: *flies in* SJIN?! Where's Sjin?! Is he okay? *looks at hospital bed* Christ! What happened?! *runs over to him* oh my God Sjin!

Duncan: He's fine Sips, he'll be out for a few days or so

Sips: *holds Duncan's collar* Did you do this?!

Duncan: *holds up hands* No! No I didn't!

Hannah: Bromance much?

Sips: *sighs and turns to Hannah* He's my best friend

Hannah: I see that...

Sips: We've been through a lot together okay? I-

Sjin: *drowsily wakes up*

Sips: I care about Sjin, more than anyone else

Sjin: *drowsily smiles and in a croaky voice* I-I care a-about you t-to Sips

Sips: *turns around and smiles* Thanks

Sjin: *smiles then passes out again*

END


	9. New Beginningsand Endings 9

Tekkit Love story Ep 9: New Beginnings... and Endings

9 months later

Zoey and Sjin both woke up finally, Sjin went back to Sips co with Sips and Minty; Duncan explained to Zoey that Rythian wants her to stay at his castle for a while and they haven't made contact since the lunch 9 months ago. Zoey now has extremely bright purple eyes when she's using her powers and is very healthy and powerful ; she also seems to make the atmosphere slightly happier

With Duncan and Zoey at Duncan's castle

Zoey: So I plug this in to the MFSU and then *forcefield pops up* Awesome!

Duncan: Good job Zoey! You have been a great learner

Zoey: Thanks, can we have food now?

Duncan: *laughs* Sure

Duncan makes her some mushroom stew and they sit at a bench

Zoey: *looks down at her food and pushes it around with her fork*

Duncan: What's wrong?

Zoey: *looks out a window* I want to see Rythian

Duncan: *sighs*

Zoey: He's my boyfriend! I miss him very much!

Duncan: I bet you do Zoey...look, I tell you what; I'll go talk to Rythian and tell him to come see you okay?

Zoey: *nods obidentaly*

Duncan: *grins* Good girl

Zoey: *smiles*

Duncan: Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?

Zoey: Of course

Duncan: I'll leave up the forcefield, alright? *hugs*

Zoey: *hugs back*

Duncan: Please be safe *pulls away*

Zoey: I will

Duncan: Alright, *goes outside castle and turn on force field then flies away*

Zoey: *sighs* I'm like a princess with a good dad and a forbidden love *sits on bench*

With Lewis and Hannah

Lewis: You-You did what?

Hannah: *looks down and mumbles* I kissed him

Lewis: *looks down also* I thought you loved me...

Hannah: I do Lewis, I love you more than words can say

Lewis: I was going to ask you something the other day *takes out a ring sized box* But *tear falls from eye* I guess it doesn't...matter...anymore

Hannah: *starts crying* I-I love you Lewis! I love you so much! Please...*whispers* don't leave me

Lewis: I...*looks down and whispers* give me time *walks away slowly but mutters to her* I think I deserve it

Hannah: *sits on the floor and burrows her head in her jeans an hoodie*

It starts to rain (WCS :D)

With Sjin and Sips at Sips co. ,this is the first time that Sips and Sjin are actually alone and talking...so let's see what happens :3

Sips: Oh God man, I missed you a lot

Sjin: *smiles* I missed you to

Sips: *smiles back* You better had

Sjin: *laughs* Well I also kinda missed that stupid alarm *stand on it* ...Nope

Sips: *laughs* We should really get rid of that at some point

Sjin: Yeah

Sips: What exactly...happened?

Sjin: Well, Rythian-

Sips: *sarcastically chuckles* Of course

Sjin: No, it wasn't like that; his girl-guide ender sword cut Zoey and she needed blood so I cut my self with it and...yeah

Sips: Y-you cut yourself...with an ender bane?

Sjin: *nods*

Sips: Did it glow purple or something?

Sjin: No, it did for Zoey though, why?

Sips: We have to- follow me *flies off*

Sjin: *follows* Where exactly are we going?

Sips: To Rythian's place

Sjin: Okay, but why?

Sips: Just *turns around and faces Sjin with a serious look* trust me

Sjin: ...Alright

At Rythian's place with Rythian and Duncan

Duncan: *knocks on Rythian's door*

Rythian: *slowly opens*

Rythian has loads of dark shadows under his eyes, he looks very sickly and pale like he hasn't slept in days or months his eyes are dark purple now.

Duncan: Woah...you...alright?

Rythian: *coughs* Yeah, I'm f-fine; Z-zoey? Is-Is she alright?!

Duncan: I know you told me not to leave Zoey alone and not to speak to you but, Rythian, she's dying to see you

Rythian: *sighs* 3...2...1-

Duncan: Wh-

Sips&Sjin: *fly in*

Rythian: *coughs*

Sips: Wow, you look terrible

Rythian: *pulls up the front of his cape so it covers his mouth* I know

Sjin: What happened

Rythian: *sighs and walks into his castle*

Sjin, Duncan and Sips exchange looks then follow Rythian to the living room

Rythian: *sits on couch*

Sips: You knew that the ender bane glowed when it cut Zoey...THAT'S why you aren't letting her stay with you anymore

Rythian: *shamefully looks down*

Sjin: W- How do you know about that?!

Sips: I uh...long story short, Rythian's father and my own used to study Endermen; Once Rythian was born they found out he was ender born, so they split up and didn't study any longer, Rythian's parents... *looks at Rythian*

Rythian: *nods carelessly*

Sips: -died, in a fight against the ender dragon; when I was born around the same time...nobody really...cared

Duncan: So you guys...have a long history?

Rythian: *coughs* I wouldn't say that, we'd never talked untill we were *coughs* older

Sjin: Anyways, why are you so sick?

Rythian: *sighs* Zoey

Duncan: What's wrong with her?

Rythian: She's ender born, I've only been one of my kind; the others were destroyed...Zoey and I are meant to be together, but now that she has been cut with the ender bane her powers have increased...*to Duncan* I bet her eyes are bright purple

Duncan: *nods* She's extremely healthy and powerful too

Rythian: If she's with me, I'll be powerful and she'll be sick; untill someone else that's ender born is sacrificed

Sips: There's none of your kind left

Rythian: The only way is if we create a child

Sjin: Woah woah, create a child?

Rythian: *nods* We sample my blood and her blood, then an ender child will be created; this will allow Zoey and I to be together

Duncan: It's kinda corny but...are you ready to be a dad?

Rythian: I've only ever cared about Zoey, how hard can it be for *coughs long and hard*

Sjin: *pats his back* Can we make you...not sick

Rythian: There's only- *coughs*

Sips: If Zoey comes to him, but then she'll feel sick and he won't

Duncan: I'll just...I'll tell her that she'll feel 'poorly' and-

Zoey: *pokes her head around the corner* Why will I feel poorly?

Duncan: Zoey! I told you to stay at the castle! How did you even-?

Zoey: -You taught me how to

Duncan: *sighs*

Zoey: *starts running to Rythian* Rythian!

Rythian: *stumbles to his feet * Z-Zoey don't-

Zoey: *reaches Rythian and extends her hand to his arm*

As soon as Zoey's hand touches Rythian's she turns pale, her eyes turn dark purple and she falls to her knees in a fit of coughing. Meanwhile Rythian turns normal and un-pale, his eyes turn bright purple and he is healthy and powerful

Sips&Sjin hold him back

Duncan: *kneels down to her* Zoey?! Are you alright?

Zoey: I *coughs* d-don't know

Rythian: *struggles out of Sips and Sjin and runs to Zoey* I'll explain everything, but not while you're like this

Sips: There must be something we can do

Sjin: Wait, can't I receive the sickness since I have some of Zoey's blood in me?

Rythian: It's possible...but never done

Duncan: It's worth a shot

Sjin: *grasps Zoey's arm*

Sjin now falls to his knees, his eyes turn extremely dark purple, almost black and he turns pale as snow, he is so weak he cannot stand

Sips: Oh my god

Zoey is restored to how she was before

Zoey: Rythian! *hugs him*

Rythian: *holds tightly and kisses her head, whispers* Now you know

Zoey: *replies* Now I know...

Sips: *kneels down to Sjin* W-What about Sjin?! we can't just leave him like this!

Duncan: Sips is right, he's suffering

Sjin: *groans*

Rythian: *lets go of Zoey* Uhh, Zoey, stand back over there

Zoey: *stands in a corner*

Rythian: Now Sips and Duncan, drag Sjin to the other corner

They drag him

Rythian: *places Ender bane in centre* Now you two stand back

Duncan and Sips stand away

Rythian: *stands in a different corner*

The ender bane glows purple and streaks of purple light connect to each of the heart locations of Rythian, Sjin and Zoey; Sjin heals and his eyes turn bright purple and he also becomes powerful

Duncan: Woah

Rythian, Sjin and Zoey all float in the air

Zoey: Oh my goodness gracious! This is AWESOME!

Sjin: W-what the heck?

Rythian: I didn't think it it would work...

Sips: I've never seen this happen before...

Duncan: Uh...what now?

Rythian: *floats to ender bane and picks it up*

Rythian, Sjin and Zoey drop to their feet

Sips: That was really amazing, I didn't think it could ever be done

Rythian: I just...don't even know

Sjin: Wait, does this mean I have like powers?

Rythian: *nods* Zoey too

Zoey: Cool!

Duncan: Maybe you guys should teach them how to use them properly

Sips: Yeah, let's go outside

They go outside and make Sjin and Zoey face each other

Sjin: What powers do we have?

Rythian: You two have the ability to teleport, posses people, animals and to shape shift into people or animals, to shrink or grow, to shoot fire, to sprint really fast, to see peoples locations; and to posses weather. Although other ender born's cannot kill each other, we can slightly hurt each other...do you guys see what you got?

Sips: Ready?

Sjin: *nods*

Zoey: *looks at Sjin* You're going down

Sjin: *laughs* Good luck too

Zoey: *smirks*

Duncan: Fight!

Sjin: *clenches his fists and tenses, he grows about 10x his size; he looks down at Zoey and grins*

Zoey: *raises eyebrows*

Sjin: *brings his fist down towards her*

Zoey: *panics and teleports* Ha! *continues teleporting around him*

Sjin: *shrinks back to normal size and looks around* Where is she?

Minty: Sjin?

Sjin: *turns around* Minty!

Minty: *smiles and leans towards him*

Sjin: *Leans also*

Minty: *shape shifts back to Zoey and flips him onto his back*

Sjin: Ow...

Zoey: Is that all you got?

Sjin: *grins* No, let's have a little fun with this *looks at Rythian and whispers something*

Rythian: *falls to ground and holds leg* Oww! Ow ow ow

Zoey: Rythian! *runs over to him* Are you-?

Rythian: *gets up like nothin happened*

Zoey: Wh-?

Sjin: *teleports to Zoey and throws her into the water*

Zoey: So that's how you want to play this?

Sjin: *nods*

Zoey: *shoots fire ball at him*

Sjin: *ducks*

Zoey: *chuckles* Nice

Sjin: *smirks and teleports away*

Sips: Okay! That's it, good job guys

Zoey: *sprints to Rythian* Did I do good?

Rythian: *half smiles* You did great *holds tightly*

Zoey: *smiles and hugs back, burying her head in his chest*

Sjin: *high fives Sips and Duncan, turns to Zoey and extends hand* Gg?

Zoey: *lets go of Rythian and smiles at Sjin* Gg *shakes hand*

Sjin: *smiles back*

Rythian: Sjin, I totally know what you did *looks down at his leg*

Sjin: Heh, heh...woops

Rythian: *looks back up and mutters angrily*

Zoey: *giggles* It's so hott when you're mad *smirks*

Rythian: Oh *goes a little red and rubs the back of his head* Thanks

Meanwhile Lewis an Simon are on their way to Rythian's castle

Lewis: *lands and walks over to Duncan*

Duncan: Hey man, what's u-

Lewis: *punches him in the face*

Duncan: *falls to the ground*

Lewis: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! *goes to hit him again*

Sjin: *teleports to Lewis an flips him by his fist* Calm down Lewis

Lewis: *looks up at Sjin and looks down again*

Duncan: W-what did I do?!

Lewis: Y-you kisses Hannah

Everyone: :o

Duncan: What?! She kissed me! I didn't do anything!

Lewis: R-really?

Duncan: *gets up and offers him a hand*

Lewis: *hesitates but takes it*

Duncan: *helps him up* Of course I didn't, I couldn't hurt my friend like that

Lewis: Oh man, I'm sorry *bro hugs*

Duncan: *bro hugs*

Everyone besides Rythian and Sips: Aww

Rythian: *shakes head*

Sips: Uh, Sjin, I'll be right back

Sjin: Okay

Sips: *flies off*

With Nilesy and Minty at the Captive Creeper

Nilesy: How's it going with Sjin?

Minty: Great! I think he really likes me

Nilesy: I KNOW that he really like you

Minty: *smiles* Thanks Nilesy *hugs*

Nilesy: *hugs back*

With Sips, it's raining

Sips: Okay, *pushes hair back with hand* she must be around here some wh- *sees Hannah on the ground*

Hannah: *still has head in knees and is softly crying*

Sips: ... *walks over to her and kneels by her* Hannah?

Hannah: *slowly and shakily looks up still crying*

Sips: My God, here let me *approaches her with his hands*

Hannah: *hesitates and slightly moves away*

Sips: Shh, Hannah it's okay, it's me

Hannah: *goes closer*

Sips: *picks her up bridal style and starts walking to Sips co*

They reach Sips co

Sips: *puts Hannah on a bed*

Hannah: *wipes her eyes with her sleeves* W-why are you...helping me?

Sips: Why wouldn't I?

Hannah: Well...your Sips

Sips: *slightly laughs* Funny

Hannah: *smiles slightly* Thank you

Sips: I've been waiting to say this

Hannah: ...say what?

Sips: You and Lewis are kinda...not working anymore right?

Hannah: I-*looks down* I guess so

Sips: Hannah, I wouldn't break up with you if you made a stupid mistake like that

Hannah: You and I don't date...

Sips: Well, I kinda like you

Hannah: *sighs* I'm not in the mood for dumb jokes Sips

Sips: I'm not joking! I really think that I'm in love with you

Hannah: We didn't even break up! He said he needed time

Sips: That's another phrase for 'We're over'

Hannah: Really?!

Sips: *nods*

Hannah: Oh God! *throws herself on him* I've messed EVERYTHING up!

Sips: No *strokes her hair* you've made everything better

Hannah: *looks up* What?

Sips: Hannah just...kiss me

Hannah: WHAT?!

Sips: Come on, you know you want too

Hannah: Well I...

Sips: *smirks*

Hannah: *sighs* Fine

Sips: Okay...

Hannah: *exhales and starts to lean*

Sips: *leans also*

Hannah: *kissses him*

Sips: *kisses back*

Hannah: *moves closer*

Sips: *holds her hair*

Hannah: *holds his arm*

Sips: *holds her waist*

Hannah: *wraps her arms around his neck*

They kiss for a...while

Hannah: *slowly pulls away*

Sips: *smiles* How was it?

Hannah: I-I think I'm in love with you too *smiles*

Sips: *chuckles* Thank God

Hannah: *laughs*

Sips: So, what did you-

Hannah: *pulls him towards her and starts kissing him*

Sips: *holds her and roughly kisses her*

Hannah: *pulls away again*

Sips: Alright then...

Hannah: Sorry I just, when ever I've kissed Lewis he never reacts like that; and Duncan didn't react at all

Sips: So...you're saying that you enjoyed kissing me?

Hannah: Of course I did, but I LIKE the knew...experience

Sips: *strokes hair behind ear* I like it too

Hannah: *blushes*

END


	10. New Love 10

Tekkit Love Story Ep 10: New love

Rythian and Zoey remain at Blackrock and Sjin return back to Sips co, Duncan goes back to his castle, Lewis and Simon head back to Honeydew inc, Sips and Hannah are still at Sips co; Nilesy and Minty are adventuring on Hannah's island.

With Rythian and Zoey, Teep is outside on watch

Zoey: *hugs Rythian tightly* I'm so happy to be back to you

Rythian: *holds her too his chest* So am I Zoey, I missed you a lot

Zoey: *kisses his cheek and lets go of him slowly* Were you...sick, for that nine months we were apart?

Rythian: *rubs face in hands then nods* Yeah

Zoey: Oh Rythian! *hugs him*

Rythian: *hugs back tightly and kisses her head, whispers* I missed you

Zoey: *listens to his heart pounding loudly and quickly* I missed you too

Rythian: *pulls away and holds her face in his hands*

Zoey: *stares into his glowing purple eyes*

Rythian: *leans into her*

Zoey: *leans also*

Rythian: *brushes his lips on her cheek and neck*

Zoey: *nervous*

Rythian: *holds her hand and continues what he's doing, whispers* Relax Zoey

Zoey: O-okay

Rythian: *slowly moves with her into the bedroom as he still kisses her neck*

Zoey: R-Rythian I...

Rythian: *stops and looks at her* Do you...?

Zoey: I'm just...you think of me as a kid...

Rythian: Zoey, If you're not...ready-

Zoey: -I want to prove to you that I'm NOT a kid

Rythian: What do you-?

Zoey: *kisses Rythian's neck and slowly lies down on the bed pulling him onto her*

Rythian: *holds her*

Zoey: *stops and looks at him*

Rythian: *stares into her eyes then kisses her neck again*

Zoey: *rubs the back of his hair*

With Sips and Hannah at Sips co, they're by the pool lying down looking at the sky

Hannah: Okay, my turn, when did you meet Sjin?

Sips: *exhales thinking-ly* A couple years ago, well A LOT of years ago...I was chopping some wood and he startled me so I threatened him; then we decided to team up

Hannah: Best friends forever

Sips: Totes

Hannah: *giggles*

Sips: *smirks* Okay, my go, what do you like best about me?

Hannah: *smiles* Nothing

Sips: *pushes her*

Hannah: *laughs* Okay, okay; you're kinda cute...I guess

Sips: *sits up* Will I have to kiss you again?

Hannah: *sits up also and smiles* Maybe

Sips: *grins* Thank God *leans in and kisses her neck*

Hannah: *sits up right and holds his neck to her*

Sjin: *walks in and's looking at some papers* Hey Sips what's the- *looks up* WOAH!

Hannah and Sips freeze

Sjin: You two...you are...Ooo

Sips: *quickly gets up* N-no Sjin we were just...*looks at Hannah*

Hannah: Er...doing business

Sjin: Yeah, dirty business *laughs*

Sips: *punches*

Hannah: *blushes*

Sjin: Ow, just kidding

Sips: You won't...tell, anyone right?

Sjin: No, you're my best friend; you two are probably together like secretly dating or something but whatever; I won't 'tell'

Sips: *embarrassed* We're not...secretly dating

Hannah: Aww, I can tell when you're embarrassed

Sips: *tries to go normal* What? I-I wasn't embarrassed, I wasn't embarrassed at all

Sjin: Yeahh...rightttt

Hannah: *laughs*

Sjin: So you broke up with Lewis then?

Hannah: ...Ah, not exactly

Sjin: You're cheating on him?!

Hannah: *gets up* Well I-

Sjin: -My God, I could never do that to Minty; I love her so much and we've been through...*sighs* I have I go meet up with her anyways *walks away* Later Sips

Sips: *puts his hand up in a wave*

Sjin leaves

Hannah: ...Does that really mean that I'm cheating on Lewis?

Sips: *walks over to her hand holds her hands up to her chest* No baby, not at all; you can tell him when you think the time is right *kisses forehead*

Hannah: *hugs him* I Love you Sips

Sips: I love you too

Hannah's POV

I love Lewis too, I miss him...still

End of POV

With Nilesy and Minty at Hannah's island

Minty: *pulls out a mango* Wow, look what I found Nilesy! A Mango

Nilesy: Mints...that's a melon slice

Minty: Uh... I knew that

They both laugh

Nilesy: *laugh sighs* I'm so in love with you *chuckles*

Minty: Totes

Nilesy: *laughs* Yeah, in a million years

Minty: *playfully pushes*

Nilesy: *grins*

Minty: *smiles at him and wraps her arms around his lower torso* You're just HILARIOUS aren't you?

Nilesy: *holds her arms* Yep

They both laugh

With Sjin, just arriving at the Island

Sjin: *sighs of relief and breaks his boat then picks it up* Finally here, I'm ready for the romantic date with Minty and I; I wonder what she's wearing? I-I didn't mean... Never mind *carries picnic basket*

Back with Nilesy and Minty they're walking through the jungle and heading to the beach

Nilesy&Minty: *laughing loudly and still holding each other*

Sjin: *looks over* Oh there she- *sees how her and Nilesy are together*

Minty: *falls onto the beach still clinging onto Nilesy* Ah!

Nilesy: *falls with her still holding her and laughs*

Minty: *pushes him playfully* You idiot!

Nilesy: Yeah *pushes his hair back with hand*

Minty: *runs her hand through her hair* I love your hair!

Nilesy: I know you do

They both laugh

Sjin: ...

Minty: *smiles at Nilesy*

Sjin: *looks at her smile and smiles to himself*

Minty: *leans into Nilesy and kisses him slowly*

Nilesy: *kisses her back slowly*

Sjin: *slowly half smiles to himself* She's happy...*turns around* S-she's happy *tear runs down his face*

Minty: *to Nilesy* Okay, do you think Sjin'll like it?

Nilesy: You kinda suck at kissing...no offence

Minty: I know! Sjin's amazing at it and I need practice

Nilesy: *sighs* You're such a dork

Minty: *grins*

Sjin: *walks away with his head down, to Honeydew inc*

With Lewis and Simon

Lewis: *crying*

Simon: *pats his back*

Lewis: I-I l-love h-her!

Sjin: *pushes door open and has tears falling down his face* I know h-how you feel L-Lewis

Simon: Awh, Sjin, what happened?!

Sjin: N-Nilesy a-and...

Simon: *pats his back* don't worry

Lewis: Minty? D-did she

Sjin: *nods slowly and sits on the ground by him*

Simon: Do you guys want a chair...?

Sjin: I-I know someone we can talk to

Lewis: Who?

Sjin: Just f-follow me

Simon: Hey! I say that

They all slightly chuckle

Simon: I'm going to Duncan's then, or I might see Sips or-

Sjin: Sips?! Oh no no no no no no no, you can't

Simon: ...Why?

Sjin: He's...doing some...work

Simon: Okay *flies off*

Lewis: Let's go

Sjin: Okay *mutters* dirty work

Lewis: Hm?

Sjin: Nothing...follow me

Sjin and Lewis fly off

With Duncan

Duncan: I hope Zoey's alright, happy at least- *sees Simon* Oh, Hey man!

Simon: *waves*

Duncan: *opens door*

Simon: Hey

Duncan: *throws him some rum* Hello

Simon: Jeez, Lewis is just...*sits down and sips some Rum*

Duncan: I don't blame him, what's been up with Hannah lately anyways? I haven't really seen her since...

Simon: Whatever, whatcha been doing?

Duncan: Nothing really, I was taking care of Zoey for a while but then she went back to Rythian, I have so much power and stuff now I don't really HAVE anything to do

Simon: *nods* Hannah hasn't been talking to you

Duncan: *shakes his head and sips his rum*

Simon: *also sips and sighs* What am I doing here?

Duncan: What do you mean? You came to see me didn't you?

Simon: I meant, what am I doing here...living

Duncan: Simon-

Simon: I don't have anything to live for, no love no...nothing

Duncan: You have a best friend that would take his life for you

Simon: *sighs* That little nerd? *chuckles* I guess so

They both laugh

(Love Scene)

With Rythian and Zoey, Rythian is still on her and is now slowly making his way to kiss her lips

Rythian: *leans on to her lips and kisses her gently*

Zoey: *kisses him back*

Rythian: *pulls away and smiles wildly*

Zoey: *smiles too* What?

Rythian: *whispers in her ear* That was our first kiss *kisses around her neck again*

Zoey: *smiles and holds Rythian to her*

Rythian: *puts his hand on her shirt and starts to move up*

Zoey: *nervous but lets him*

There's a knock at the door

Rythian: *stops* Who's that? *gets up off Zoey*

Zoey: Well, you have made friendly terms with a lot of people *gets up off bed*

Rythian: Whoever it is, *turns to her* They just interrupted the best thing that's ever happened to me

Zoey: *smiles* Me too

Rythian: *smiles and goes to door*

Another knock

Rythian: Hang on! *reaches door and opens it*

Sjin and Lewis are standing there with tear marks on their faces

Rythian: Oh my God, what happened?!

Sjin: I-It's girl problems

Lewis: *nods and looks down*

Rythian: Oh... Come in, come in

They enter and go the living room, Sjin and Lewis take a seat on the couch

Rythian: So...uh...

Zoey: He's not very good with 'opening up to people' What's going on guys?

Lewis: H-Hannah and I are...

Zoey: Nuff said, sorry

Lewis: *half smiles weakly*

Rythian: What about you Sjin?

Sjin: Minty and Nilesy ...they...*looks down*

Rythian: Ohh...Christ, I didn't know Nilesy was THAT type of guy...

Sjin: Well...she kissed him, but I just, she looked so happy with him so... *holds his face in his hands* Ya know

Zoey: *to Lewis* Where is she now?

Lewis: *shakes head*

Sjin: I-I know...

Lewis: You do? Where?!

Sjin: Her and Sips...they were-

Lewis: *puts his hand up* No, no, no...she wouldn't

Sjin: I'm sorry

Rythian: ...*goes to the kitchen and pulls out two glasses of Ravs' scotch* Here

Sjin and Lewis drink

Zoey: ...Not to be rude or anything but, why did you guys come HERE

Sjin: Well *puts down mug* I figured that you two are insanely in love that you'd be able to comfort us and tell us what to do

Rythian: Oh, *puts his arm around Zoey* Okay

Lewis: How could Sips do this to me?!

Sjin: You CANNOT tell him I told you

Lewis: Why not?

Sjin: He's my best friend, and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone

Lewis: *sighs* I'm going there

Zoey: What?! Why?

Lewis: Hannah needs to know that I'm the better man, I'm better for her and I love her more than life it self

Rythian: *pats his back*

Sjin: W-what am I supposed to do?!

Lewis: You can back Sips up if you want...

Sjin: I-...*sighs* I'll tell everyone else to come later on and I'll meet you there

Sjin flies to Sips co

Lewis: Well, let's go

Rythian&Zoey: *follows him*

Sjin tells everyone (besides Minty and Nilesy) that Sips and Lewis are gonna have a fight

Duncan: *calls Nilesy on a phone*

Nilesy: H-hello?

PHONE CONVO

D- Hey, you know that there's gonna be a fight at Sips co right?

N- No, who-

D- Sips and Lewis, over Hannah

N- Woah, okay I'll tell Minty

D- Alright, see you there

N- Bye

END OF PHONE CONVO

At Sips co with Sjin, Sips and Hannah

Sips: He wants to fight me?

Hannah: *walks over* Who?

Sips: No one baby it's just-

Sjin: Lewis wants to fight Sips for you

Hannah: *happily* He does?!

Sips: *looks at her*

Hannah: Uh I mean, why would he want to hurt my Sips?

Sips: *puts his arm around her* I don't know *kisses her cheek* but I love you very much

Hannah: *half smiles*

About 10 minutes later everyone including Lewis, Minty and Nilesy arrive

Lewis: *looks at Sips coldly*

Sips: *sighs* I don't want to hurt you spaceboy

Lewis: Well, you're gonna have to try *looks at Hannah*

Hannah: *looks at him and mouths* 'good luck'

Lewis: *nods*

Hannah: *mouths* 'I'm so sorry'

Lewis: *mouths* 'That's okay, I still love you'

Hannah: *tears rolls down her face, mouths* 'I love you too'

It starts

Simon: Okay, 3...2...1-

Sips: *punches Lewis in the face knocking him to the ground*

Lewis: *quickly gets up and kicks him in the stomach*

Sips: *drops to his knees and holds his stomach*

Lewis: Give up?

Sips: *gets up* No where near

They continue fighting

Sjin's standing with Rythian, Zoey and Duncan

Sjin: *looks at Rythian* We need to do something

Rythian: What?

Sjin: Use our powers, stop this

Rythian: You're right *to Zoey* Stay here with Duncan, *kisses her* I'll be right back

Zoey: Okay

Sjin and Rythian walk closer

Rythian: I'll take Lewis, you take Sips

Sjin: *nods*

Rythian teleports to Lewis and flips him

Sjin teleports to Sips and flips him

Rythian: *yells at them* ENOUGH

Sips and Lewis are on the floor holding there stomachs

Lewis: H-how'd you?

Sjin: We're ender born

Lewis: O-okay?

Rythian: You're fighting over a GIRL

Zoey: Uh *walks over* So you wouldn't fight for me Rythian?

Everyone: Ooo

Rythian: No! Of course I would! I just meant-

Zoey: *puts her hand on his shoulder* That's okay

Rythian: *sighs*

Hannah: *interrupts* Sips...I know that I-

Sips: *gets up* It's okay Hannah, I'll tell him that you'd rather be with me-

Hannah: -No Sips, I love Lewis still...and I can't live without him

Sips: *looks at her longingly* But...I-I thought...

Hannah: I'm sorry-

Sips: *angrily* For the record Hannah, you flirted with me...you made ME feel like you really liked me, which was really unfair!

Hannah: I-

Sips: Then you kissed me and I kissed you and...I wanted someone to love, someone to be with...I thought you were giving me something I'd always longed for...love *turns around and starts walking away*

Sjin: *puts his hand out to him* Sips-

Sips: Leave me alone Sjin

Sjin: *starts to follow him*

Minty: *holds Sjin's arm* Sjin, just leave him-

Sjin: *shoves her arm off him* No, you made ME feel like you liked me too; *looks at Nilesy coldly* then you kissed my friend...*sighs loudly and follows Sips*

Nilesy: Sjin! It wasn't like that!

Sjin: Go away Nilesy, you're not my best friend like you think you are

Nilesy: *sighs*

Hannah: *to Lewis* What do we do?

Lewis: *looks at Hannah then looks at Simon* I-I don't know

Zoey: *to Rythian* Should we...check on them?

Rythian: Maybe they...need time for themselves

Zoey: *holds his hand* I thought we had problems

Rythian: Me too...

Minty: *To Hannah* We should talk to them

Duncan: Yeah...before you do *to Hannah* You've been avoiding me

Hannah: *holds her right arm and mumbles* No I haven't

Duncan: Uh *walks closer to her* Yes you have

Hannah: I'm sorry, I thought I'd weirded you out

Duncan: Hannah... *hugs her*

Hannah: *hugs him back*

Nilesy: *to Minty* Tell Sjin the reason

Minty: *nods* I will

Rythian: What DID happen with you two in the first place?

Minty: I'm really bad at kissing...

Everyone looks at her

Minty: -let me finish! And I needed practice, so Nilesy and I rehearsed Sjin and I's date; he must've seen us do the kiss

Zoey: You could've just asked Rythian...

Everyone looks at Zoey

Rythian: WHAT?! You do realise YOU'RE my girlfriend right?

Zoey: I know, you could like shape shift into Sjin and kissed her

Rythian: Yeah but...I still know that I'M kissing her and not you; we just had our first kiss today Zoey

Everyone: Aww

Rythian: *looks around and mumbles* Shut up...

Zoey: *blushes* I just want to help my friend

Rythian: Fine...*shape shifts into Sjin* Uh...I'm Sjin...

Minty: Wow, hello good looking

(R)Sjin: Ehh...hello...baby

Minty: *giggles* Oh Sjin *hugs him* I'm so sorry! I love you so much! Only you!

(R)Sjin: Heh...*pats her* Yeah...

Minty: *kisses his cheek*

(R)Sjin: Okay...*looks at Zoey* I don't know if I can do this...

Zoey: Just kiss her!

(R)Sjin: *sighs loudly and pulls Minty towards him, kisses her*

Minty: *kisses him back*

(R)Sjin: *pulls away and turns back to Rythian*

Minty: ...So? How was it?

Rythian: I mean, it wasn't 'terrible' it was okay

Zoey: W-was it as good as me?

Rythian: Oh no...*walks over to Zoey* Of course not *kisses her*

Zoey: *kisses back*

Everyone: Aww

Rythian: *pulls away* Stop that!

Zoey: *giggles* It's so hott when you're angry

Rythian: *grins* I know

END


	11. How Many times do we Start Over? 11

Tekkit Love Story Ep 11: How many times do we start over?

With Sips and Sjin in there tower thing...

Sjin: *enters* Man...I know how you feel

Sips: I know...sorry

Sjin: *half smiles sympathetically*

Sips: *returns it*

They hug

Sjin: *sits down and picks up a rum* When was the last time we just hung out like this?

Sips: *sits down and puts his feet up while sipping his rum* Like, a year ago

Sjin: *sighs* I don't need a love life, I've got the bestest friend ever *cheers*

Sips: *cheers back* Same here

They take a big gulp

Minty&Hannah: *slowly enter*

Sjin: ...What do you guys want?

Minty: Sjin, I didn't kiss Nilesy for love...it was practice for you!

Sjin: Who practices kissing someone that isn't your 'boyfriend'

Minty: Me! I'm really sorry

Sjin: *sighs*

Sips: *to Hannah* What? Lewis broke up with you again?

Hannah: That's not fair Sips, and you know it

Sips: *sighs* What is it?

Hannah: I'm sorry too, I was really upset and lonely and you were there for me when no one else was...so I basically-

Sips: I get it, when a girl's lonely and a great guy opens up to them they get...'fuzzy' inside...

Hannah: Exactly

Sips: I just *looks at Sjin* wanted to have a fun time with my best friend with a girl for once

Hannah: Well... *locks door* I guess we can make an exception... *to Minty* right?

Minty: *nods*

Hannah walks over to Sips and Minty walks over to Sjin

Sjin: What are you-

Minty: *sits on his lap*

Sips: Heh, heh; nice going S-

Hannah: *sits on Sips' lap*

Sips and Sjin exchange looks

Sjin: Uh...s-so

Minty: *kisses Sjin*

Sjin: *kisses her and while he does puts down the rum*

Sips: *looks at Hannah* Do I-?

Hannah: *puts down his cup of rum* Yes *kisses him*

Sips: *kisses her back*

A few 'moments' later...

Minty: *pulls away from Sjin*

Hannah: *pulls away from Sips*

Minty and Hannah exchange looks

Minty: *kisses Sjin's neck*

Sjin: *rests his head back*

Hannah: *kisses Sips' neck*

Sips: *looks at Sjin, to him* T-This is g-great

Sjin: *looks at Sips* Y-yeah

A few moments later

Minty: *gets up* Well, I think that's enough

Hannah: *gets up from Sips* Me too *to Sips* Thanks

Sips: *drowsily and weakly waves*

Minty: *to Sjin* -And you, *leans down and gently kisses him* I'll see you later

Sjin: O-okay

They leave

Sips: *looks at Sjin with raised eyebrows*

Sjin: I know...

Minty and Hannah are back to everyone again

Lewis: Is he okay now?

Hannah: *nods* Definitely

Minty: *to Nilesy* He's fine

Zoey: *to Rythian* So...*holds his hand* Do you want to go back to the castle and- finish, what we started?

Rythian: *looks at the guys*

They all raise their eyebrows at him

Rythian: *nods wildly*

Zoey: *smirks* You better *starts pulling him away*

Rythian: *looks back at everyone while smiling showing is teeth*

With everyone except, Rythian, Zoey, Sjin and Sips

Simon: Lucky Rythian

Duncan: *laughs*

Sips and Sjin walks out

Lewis: *starts walking to Sips* Are you okay?

Sips: I- *sighs and gives a simple smile* I'm fine *shakes his hand*

Nilesy: Sjin?

Sjin: *nods and gives him a simple smile* It's fine Nilesy, I understand... And sorry

Nilesy: *smiles and shakes his hand*

Rythian and Zoey leave

Hannah: *hugs Lewis*

Lewis: *hugs her back and kisses her head* I missed you a lot

Hannah: *hugs him tighter* Me too, I'm so, so sorry Lewis

Simon: *in UGO voice* aww!

Everyone sighs

Minty: *hugs Sjin's waist* we're all one big happy family now!

Sjin: *holds Minty to him* Yeah, we are

At Rythian and Zoey's place, they get inside and immediately start kissing, Rythian, kinda roughly

Zoey: *pulls away* Rythian...you're very strong

Rythian: *face drops* I'm so sorry-

Zoey: Don't worry *moves closer to whisper in his ear* I kinda like it

Rythian: *smirks and kisses her neck*

Teep: *Clears throat*

Rythian: *pulls away* Uh...Tee we were just...

Teep: *folds arms*

Zoey: Rythian and I are together now Tee...

Teep: *raises eyebrows, smiles and tail wags*

Rythian: *chuckles* Cute

Zoey: *giggles and pets him* We have been ignoring you a bit lately

Teep: *nods wildly*

Rythian: Maybe you'd like some time with your...uh 'dad' I guess

Teep: *nods and runs to Rythian*

Rythian: Okay boy, have an idea

Zoey: Aww, it's like we're a family! I'm going to stay home and cook and you guys go have fun

Rythian: Alright, see you later *kisses her cheek*

Teep: *nods at Zoey and runs out*

Rythian: Tee wait up! *runs after him*

Zoey: *sighs* I'm hopelessly in love with you, Rythian

Zoey walks to the kitchen

Zoey: You're everything I've always wanted, sometimes I wonder if your real or not because you're so beautifully perfect or that I'll loose you-

Rythian: *comes up behind her and holds her to him* Don't worry baby, I'm real

Zoey: *quickly turns around* Ohmigod you heard that?

Rythian: *smirks, nods and picks up Teep's bow and some arrows*

Zoey: Ooo *twirls her hair nervously* embarrassing...

Rythian: I think it was cute *kisses her* I'll see you later

Zoey: *nods and smiles*

Rythian: *starts walking out the door* Oh and Zoey, don't worry *turns around and winks* I'm not going anywhere

Zoey: *smiles wider and puts on apron* I love you

Rythian: Always *walks out door*

With just Rythian and Teep

Teep: *looks at Rythyian attentively*

Rythian: *chuckles* Okay Tee, you can't tell Zoey I'm doing this; but I'm going to take you drinking

Teep: *jumps up and down*

Rythian: Alright, alright; follow me

They arrive at a crystal chest that has a sign pointing to it with the message: 'Here it is Ryth, rum, whiskey, beer and my newest creation... RAVS Rodeo! Enjoy -Ravs'

Teep: *stares wearily at the box of drinks*

Rythian: *picks up a mug of beer* Here Tee, *hands him the mug* try this

Teep: *sniffs drink then starts to chug it*

Rythian: Woah Teep! Calm down-

Teep: *finishes and drops bottle on the floor, burps loudly*

Rythian: *laughs* I guess you enjoyed that, *puts the drinks in a hidden spot* no more for today, I'll take you to see some people I'm sure you'll like

With Martyn and Toby, they spawn into the world with back packs on their shoulders; Martyn's contains: a stack of torches, 30 cooked steak, a bed, an iron pic, an iron axe, an iron shovel and a set of iron armour. Toby's contains: a stack of torches, 30 cooked chickens, a bed, an iron pic, an iron axe, an iron shovel, an iron sword and a set of iron armour. They each have a map

Toby: Woah! How'd we get here?!

Martyn: I don't know *takes off back pack* dude! Put on your armour and equip all your gear *equips gear*

Toby: *equips gear*

Marytyn: Let's go uh... See if anyone's around I guess

Toby: Good plan! We'll split up then meet back here

Toby wonders off in the direction of Blackrock and Martyn wonders off in the direction of Honeydew inc.

Toby: *finds Blackrock* Aha! *knocks on door* Hello? Anyone home?

Zoey: *runs to the door and opens it* Oh, hello

Toby: Oh, Hi Proasheck! I didn't know you were here

Zoey: *grins* Everyone is, would you like to come in?

Toby: I would love to come in Proasheck

Zoey: *giggles and opens door to him* Zoey's fine too

Toby: *grins and enters*

With Martyn just reaching the factory

Martyn: *knocks on Factory door*

There's a huge clash and Duncan, Lewis and Simon slightly yell

Martyn: Uhh, hello?

Lewis: *whispers slightly Simon and Duncan* Is someone there?

Duncan: *answers with sword equipped*

Martyn: *puts hands up and laughs* Woah! Calm down! I just need help!

Duncan: *puts sword away* Oops, *chuckles* sorry Martyn

Martyn: Toby and I just randomly came here and I was wondering if you guys could tell us what and where this is?

Duncan: Oh, Come on in! *opens door to him* Follow me upstairs

Martyn: Okay *follows*

They go to the top floor where Simon and Lewis are there having a quick drink

Duncan: Guys, look who it is!

Martyn: *waves*

Lewis: Littlewood! What on earth are you doing here?!

Martyn: Toby and I just spawned here! Could we...stay here?

Simon: We have shelter, food and drink for you and Toby, you can stay in the hot-dog shop for as long as you like; you can set up base or shop there if you like

Martyn: That'd be great! Thank you so much!

Lewis: *hands him a drink* Sure thing pal

Martyn: *drinks it*

Back with Zoey and Toby

Toby: *puts coffee on table* So you just...live here by yourself?

Zoey: Oh no, Rythian and our dinosaur lives here too

Toby: Dinosaur?

Zoey: *sips coffee* Long story

Toby: So Zoey, are you into nature?

Zoey: Am I?! I LOVE animals and plants and- well whatever!

Toby: Me too! I collect different types of saplings for Martyn...and I secretly have an obsession over different trees and plants

Zoey: That's really cool! I saw your outfit and I thought you were a nature specialist or something

Toby: Favourite animal?

Zoey: On three

Toby: *laughs* Okay 1...2...3-!

(At the same time)

Zoey: Mooshroom

Toby: Pig

Zoey: Aww, piggies!

Toby: Mooshrooms are heard to be awesome! I've never seen one though...

Zoey: Ohmigosh! I have three of them round back!

Toby: Can I see them?

Zoey: *grabs his hand* Follow me!

Zoey leads Toby to the back to the Mooshrooms

Toby: Oh my gosh! *pets one* They're so cool!

Zoey: Thanks

Toby: *looks down at their still entwined hands* Oh...sorry

Zoey: Oh *blushes slightly and lets go of her hand* That's fine...

Toby: *clears throat* So um...Rythian and you uh

Zoey: *eyes light up and a huge smile appears on her face* Yes! We're dating now!

Toby: Oh, cool

Zoey: Yeah cool

Rythian and Tee arrive back at the house

Rythian: *kinda anxious* Zoey?! Where are you?

Zoey: Oh, speaking of which *quickly goes back inside* Rythian! *runs into his open arms and kisses him*

Toby: *walks in*

Rythian: *pulls away, puts her down and smiles* I was only gone for a little while

Zoey: I know but... *smiles* I missed you still

Rythian: *looks behind her and sees Toby* Toby? What on earth are you doing here?!

Toby: *chuckles* I have NO idea, Martyn and I just spawned here like an hour ago

Rythian: Oh, is Martyn here too?

Toby: No, he wondered off someplace else; we're supposed to meet up back in the forest

Zoey: Maybe he went to Honeydew inc?

Rythian: I'll check *eyes glow purple and he sees Martyn chatting with Lewis, Simon and Duncan* yep, he's there

Toby: Well it was great seeing you guys

Zoey: You too Toby, you can stop by any time

Rythian: *puts his arm around Zoey* Of course

Toby: *half smiles*

END

(there's gonna be a party next episode at Sips co :3)


	12. PARTEH! 12

Tekkit Love Story Ep 12: PARTEH!

Sips and Sjin have decided to hold a pool party! Everyone's invited and everyone's going, Martyn and Toby set up shop at Honeydinc ;)

Rythian: You ready to go?

Zoey: Yeah, *walks out room in her swimsuit*

Rythian: *smirks at her*

Zoey: *blushes* Why do you have to be such a guy?

Rythian: *grins and grabs Zoey's towel for her* Cuz I am one?

Zoey: *giggles and teleports to him, links onto his arm* Let's go, ender boy

They travel to Sips co

With Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Hannah and Nilesy at Honeydinc; all of them but Hannah is ready, Each of them are fiddling with Machines

Guys: *chattering*

Hannah: *walks out in her swimsuit* You guys ready?

They all look at Hannah and their jaws drop

Hannah: *looks behind her* What? *pulls her hair out her pony tail and shakes it*

Simon: Huhhhh...

Lewis: *hits Simon*

Nilesy: You look hott!

Lewis: *looks at Nilesy*

Nilesy: Uh I mean...nice

Duncan: *laughs* Let's go

They travel to Sips co

With Martyn and Toby

Martyn: *picks up towel* You okay dude?

Toby: *sighs* I don't know, Zoey's kinda cute but I didn't know she had a boyfriend... Every time I see her I get all fuzzy inside, it's so weird

Martyn: That's the feeling of love Toby, like piranhas and candy

Toby: Why piranhas?

Martyn: Cuz when she's taken you feel more attracted to her like candy; but the fact she's in love with a different man is like getting bitten by piranhas

Toby: Since when did you become such a love expert?

Martyn: *picks up a sapling that glows green and its mini branches twirl as Martyn touches the sapling* Power of the sapling

Toby: Whatever, Lapiz Lover

Martyn: Don't hate man

Toby: *laughs* Lets go

They go to the Party

Minty arrives at Sips co wearing her swimsuit, Sjin's inside getting the tables and Sips is outside fiddling with the pools pump

Minty: *takes off her over coat thing and puts it on the chair so she's only wearing her swimsuit* Hey Sips

Sips: Hi Mint- *looks up at her* Woah...*smirks* hello there good-lookin

Minty: *giggles* You really think I look nice?

Sips: *gets up and puts the screwdriver back in the tool box* You look more then nice

Minty: Thanks

Sips: Yeah, yeah; Sjin'll love it

Minty: How'd you-?

Sips: -Uh, it's you

Minty: *laughs* Wow

Sips: *grins and goes to get Sjin*

Minty: *lies on the beach chair by the pool*

With just Sips and Sjin

Sjin: Hey, anyone here yet

Sips: Yeah you lucky sucker, your hot babe girl friend is

Sjin: Does she look...ya know...

Sips: Hott? Yes definitely, I had a hard time trying not to seduce her

Sjin: *laughs* I bet you tried

Sips: Okay, okay; I did say 'Hey there good-lookin'

Sjin: *laughs* Help me move these tables out

Sips: Okay

They start moving the table

Minty: *looks over, gets up, jumps up and down and waves at Sjin* Hey baby!

Sjin: *looks over at her, his jaw AND the table falls* You look amazing!

Minty: Really? *looks down at her self* Thanks!

Sjin: *to Sips, points at table* You got this?

Sips: *nods and drags the table away*

Sjin: *walks over to Minty and holds her by her waist* Hey *kisses her*

Minty: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, then pulls away* Duncan, Nilesy and Simon said they'll bring food and cook it

Sjin: *lets go of her* Good, we don't have much here

Minty: How ya been?

Sjin: *pushes back his hair* Pretty good, but I don't know how Sips is holding up

They both look at Sips

Minty: He still upset about Hannah?

Sjin: She crushed his heart, he thinks and talks about her a lot

Everyone arrives, Duncan, Simon and Nilesy head over to start cooking

Minty: Speaking of which, I should go see her and Zoey

Sjin: All right

Minty walks over to Zoey and Hannah who have already met up, they sit by the pool and dip their feet in

With Duncan, Simon and Nilesy

Duncan: I should check in with Rythian and Zoey

Simon: I checked in with Zoey, and she is HOTT

Nilesy: *laughs* I think he kinda JUST meant Rythian

Simon: Righttt

Duncan: *to Nilesy* You coming?

Nilesy: Why not, be right back, Simon

Duncan and Nilesy walk over to Rythian and Sjin

Duncan: *to Rythian, shakes his hand* Hey man, how ya doing?

Rythian: Pretty good, you?

Duncan: Eh, alright

Sjin: Aww, is Duncy lonely?

They all laugh

Rythian: Guys, I'm really glad we became friends again

Sjin: Me too, I used to hate you both

Duncan: Yeah...thank God for Zoey; if it wasn't for her we'd probably be fighting by now

Rythian: Yeah *looks at her laughing with Minty and Hannah* she's great

Nilesy: *smirks* Cute, how you been with Zoey anyways Rythian?

Rythian: Well, we kinda...

Sjin: ...You guys...

Rythian: No, well kinda but I mean; we were just kissing and stuff and I was on top of her then I put my hand up...you get the picture

Duncan: Was it on the bed?

Rythian: Yeah, but we still had clothes on and stuff

Nilesy: Ooo

Rythian: *chuckles* Shut up

With Lewis and Simon

Lewis: Smells good friend

Simon: *flips steak* Yeah it does!

Lewis: *laughs* So the Jaffa factory's finished

Simon: I actually wanted to talk about that Lewis...

Lewis: Hm?

Simon: I've been thinking about this for a while...and; I've decided that we're leaving the factory and starting something else

Lewis: Leave the factory?

Simon: Well...maybe we could start a new project but just stay at the factory

Lewis: Alright

Simon: *smiles and looks at Hannah* I'd say it's about time you wooed your lady

Lewis: By taking off my shirt?

Simon: NOOOOO by giving her a leaf

Lewis: I don't think that'd-

Simon: Shut up and try something...pal

Lewis: *chuckles* Alright

Lewis walks over to Rythian, Sjin, and now Sips; Duncan and Nilesy go back to Simon

Lewis: Anyone else ready for a dip?

Rythian: I am, been working for Zoey...

They laugh

Sips: I don't need to work, they come naturally

Sjin: Yeah? Mine were there when I was born

Lewis: You'd be surprised

With the girls

Hannah: Ooo, looks like the guys are gonna go swimming

Minty: Ready for a show?

They all giggle

Lewis takes off his shirt, he has a six pack and he looks at the girls and smirks

Hannah: Woah

Minty: *giggles* Hott

Zoey: *laughs*

Lewis jumps in then Sips takes off his shirt; he also has six pack but seem to have slightly more muscles, he pushes his hair back

Minty: Hello...

Hannah: Ugh Can't look...

Zoey: Lets be adults here, he is QUITE cute

They all laugh again

Sjin takes off his shirt and his six pack is very bronze like his skin tone; the breeze pushes his hair back

Minty: I need to get ME some of THAT

Hannah&Zoey: *giggles*

Finally, Rythian takes off his shirt and has a six pack that is perfectly tanned like his skin; on the corner of his stomach he has a tattoo of a black and purple dragon. His hair seems to glow like his eyes as he looks over at the girls and smile

Zoey: Ohmigosh he is extremely hott

Minty: You never seen him shirtless?

Zoey: Nope, *grins* not untill now anyways

Hannah: Cheeky Zoey everyone

They all laugh

Hannah: Well, shall we go for a swim?

Minty: Good plan

Zoey: I'll catch up

Hannah and Minty jump in

screaming, all the guys laugh

Zoey: *takes off her coat thing*

Every guy stares at her, including Simon, Duncan and Nilesy; Sips hasn't seen her yet and he walks back in with a martini

Zoey: *looks at pool and sees the guys staring at her*

Sips: *walks in* Hey guys, does anyone- *looks at Zoey and drops his martini, it crashes on the floor*

Sjin: *snaps out of it* Uh you okay Sips?

Sips: *still staring at Zoey* Uh Yeah, yeah I'm good

Zoey: *looks at Minty and Hannah*

Minty&Hannah: *give her a thumbs up*

Zoey: *giggles and walks into the pool to Rythian*

Rythian: Hey...the guys seem to like you

Zoey: *sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck* To bad you got me first

Rythian: *laughs* Yeah, poor guys *leans into kiss her*

Zoey: *leans into kiss him*

They kiss

With just Sips and Sjin

Sips: *looks over at Rythian and Zoey* Jeez...

Sjin: Wha?

Sips: Dude, I need a girl

Sjin: Girls love you Sips, they find your manly, seducing flirts irresistible

Sips: ...Thanks

Sjin: No sweat

Sips: Then WHY don't I have a girlfriend?

Sjin: Everyone's taken, and plus you could probably get a girlfriend if you really wanted too

Sips: I DO

Sjin: Well *gestures to Hannah*

Sips: Nah, she dumped me for space boy, like , yesterday remember?

Sjin: Oh

Sips: And I don't DARE even TRY to approach Zoey; Rythian'll kill me...literally

Sjin: Sucks for you

Minty: *starts walking towards Sips and Sjin*

Sips: But YOU'RE girlfriend is hott AND easy to seduce

Sjin: *coughs* What?! No she isn't

Sips: Yeah? Watch

Minty: *arrives at them* This is a GREAT party guys

Sips: *leans back and makes his arm lean on the side of the pool, flexing his muscle* It is, isn't it?

Minty: *blushes slightly* Yeah...

Sjin: *looks back from Sips to Minty* Uh so...

Sips: Mints, why are you so beautiful?

Minty: *cheeks turn bright red* Oh, you're such a gentleman Sips *smiles at him*

Sips: *smiles back, opens his legs and pats his lap*

Minty: *looks at Sjin then back to Sips* Ohmigosh what are you doing?!

Sips: *laughs* I told you Sjin

Sjin: *sighs* Sips thinks that you're easy to seduce

Minty: What?! *nervously laughs* No I'm not...

Sips: You almost sat on my lap cuz I called you beautiful

Sjin: Sips!

Sips: What? It's true...

Sjin: *sighs*

Minty: Listen *sits on Sjin's lap instead* I am perfectly in love with my boyfriend *gestures to Sjin* and can't be seduced by his attractive best friend

Sips: *smirks*

Minty: What?

Sips: You called me attractive

Minty: *loudly sighs*

Sjin: *shakes head* Let's get some food

Everyone takes a cheese burger (Zoey had a fish burger) and sit in a circle; from Rythian's right in seating formation it's: Zoey, Toby, Martyn, Hannah, Lewis, Simon, Sips, Sjin, Minty and Duncan

Rythian: *bites burger and swallows* So, how's everyone doing?

Minty: My bar's not doing very good; I feel like I have some type' a competition

Rythian: *chuckles* You do

Minty: Who?

Rythian: *sips drink* Ravs

Minty: Ravs has a bar?!

Rythian: Yeah, but his stuff's EXTREMELY strong

Minty: Dang it

Rythian: Oh *to Zoey* he wants you to fix his TV

Zoey: Sounds doable

Minty: You can't help him! You're my friend and THAT'S competition

Zoey: Yeah...but *gestures to Rythian* he asked me so...I can't say no to those eyes

Minty: Pleaseeee

Zoey: Ohmigosh! *to Rythian, Sjin, Duncan and Sips* does everyone know about our powers?!

Sjin: Oh snap, I don't think so...

Simon: What powers?

Duncan: Long story really...

Hannah: We're listening

Sips: Should they demonstrate or...?

Rythian: Good idea, first example* looks over at Lewis and whispers a chant*

Lewis: *stands up and floats in the air*

Martyn: Woah! What's happening to him?

Hannah: Lewis?! Are you okay?! Stop, stop, stop!

Rythian: *stops*

Lewis: *falls to the floor* Ow

Simon: *laughs*

Hannah: *reaches him* Are you okay?!

Lewis: I'm fine Hannah, *to Rythian* You didn't need to use ME as an example ya know...

Simon: I approve

Everyone chuckles but Lewis and Hannah who smile

Minty: Okay we TOTALLY need to play some party games!

Sjin: Like what?

Martyn: Truth or dare, duh

Everyone laughs

Lewis: Alright, alright; who's going first?

Simon: I'll go, Hannah, truth or dare? *stares at her intensely*

Hannah: *laughs* Truth

Simon: Ugh, okay, would you ever drink your own pee for a dollar?

Hannah: Ew! No way!

Simon: *chuckles* Fair enough

Toby: What's next?

Sjin: What about-

There is a huge boom of thunder and a clash of glowing purple lightning, all the girls scream as the sky turns dark and slightly glows purple. Wind blows rapidly and rain spits down, a massive black and purple glowing hole appears in the sky, it looks like a black hole from space

Hannah: *crawls over and huddles into Lewis, holds him tightly* WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Sjin: *holds Minty tighter* I dunno!

Rythian: *looks down at Zoey shivering in his arms*

Zoey's face is pale and looks terrified, she looks back up at Rythian with hopeful and horrified eyes

Rythian: *holds her tighter to his chest* It's going to be okay, just stay here with me *kisses her head gently an comfortingly*

Zoey: *shivers* O-okay

Duncan: *looks over at Rythain* What is this?!

Rythian: *shrugs* I've never seen anything like it before!

Toby: *looks over at Martyn*

Martyn: *looks back at him* I have no idea, I don't know what to say

Toby: I- ... *looks at Zoey*

Everyone stays silent for a few moments

Zoey: *looks up at Rythian, a tear runs down her face* I-I love you

Toby: *looks down*

More thunder clashes and rain starts pouring at random, Zoey burrows her head more into Rythian's chest

Rythain: Shh, don't say that like it's the last; *strokes her hair* everything's going to be okay

Simon: *To Lewis* What are we gonna do?!

Lewis: *looks from Simon to Hannah to Duncan, who are all looking at Lewis with pleading eyes*

Lewis' POV

They're all depending on me, I have to take action

End of POV

Lewis: Everything's going to be okay everyone! We need to get inside-

Sips: I- I can't move!

Everyone tries to move but it feel like somethings holding them back

Sjin: *tries to teleport* I-I can't use my powers either!

Rythain: *tries* Neither can I!

Sips: We have to do something!

Sjin: *looks over at Nilesy* Are y-you okay?!

Nilesy: *nods rapidly* I'm good!

Zoey: *to Rythain with a straining voice* Do something-... Please

Rythian: *looks down at her* I-I don't...I can't...

Zoey: Yes you can Rythain! You're special! You can do anything!

Rythain: *stares into her eyes* How?

Zoey: *hugs him tighter* That's for you to find out

Sjin: *holds Minty tighter back and stares up at the black and purple hole in the sky*

Nilesy: We can't just sit here!

Martyn: What else can we do?!

Rythian: *stares into the hole*

As soon as Rythian locks eyes with the black and purple hole, a great demonic creature with purple eyes slightly comes out of the portal-thing. He locks eyes with Rythian, the guys go dead silent and the girls scream; Zoey slightly whimpers and cries

DC: *in a loud, booming and threatening voice* YOU!

Rythian: *looks up at him horrified* W-who are you?!

DC: I AM THE KING OF ALL ENDER BORNS, ALVOR ENDER, YOU'VE DISAPPOINTED US RYTHIAN!

Rythain: I didn't- I didn't know you even existed...

Alvor: ENOUGH TALK, YOU HAVE COMMITTED A GREAT CRIME AGAINST OUR PEOPLE

Rythian: There's more of us?

Alvor: NO! THE SOULS OF THOSE WHO HAVE DESCENDED INTO THE AFTER LIFE, A LONG IN HEAVEN; ONE AND ONLY GOD THE FATHER'S KINGDOM

Rythain: What have I done wrong?!

Alvor: *looks at Zoey in his arms* THE GIRL

Rythian: *looks down at Zoey crying in his arms, holds her tighter* N-NO! Don't hurt her!

Alvor: WE ARE NOT COMMITTED TO DO SUCH A THING, BUT YOU HAVE PASSED YOUR POWERS ONTO HER; SOMETHING THAT HASN'T BEEN DONE IN THOUSANDS OF YEARS!

Rythain: How did I do this?!

Alvor: YOUR...LOVE, IT'S ONE OF THE STRONGEST WE'VE EVER SEEN IN THE HISTORY OF OUR PEOPLE; YOUR SOUL AND MIND HAS COME TO HER. SHE GETS MORE POWERFUL EVERYDAY! NOT AS MUCH A YOU, BUT MORE THAN SHE IS

Sjin: But I, I have her powers too!

Alvor: *turns to Sjin* WHO DARE INTERRUPT THE GREAT AND MIGHTY ALVOR ENDER!

Sjin: *looks down at a crying Minty then back to Sips*

Sips: *nods and takes Minty from

him, holds her in his arms* Okay, okay, Shh

Sjin: *to Alvor, stands up* I do!

Alvor: WHO ARST THOU?

Sjin: Sjin, my name is Sjin

Alvor: SJIN?!

Sjin: *nods* Indeed, and I'm just wondering why you- oh great one, are accusing this man *gestures to Rythian* of 'cursing' his girlfriend

Alvor: *folds arms* YOU ARE A BRAVE ONE, *to Rythian* THIS GIRL CAN NO LONGER BE WITH YOU

Rythian: *holds Zoey very tightly* WHAT?! NO! *looks down at her* I WON'T LET YOU!

Alvor: *points a finger striking at Rythian*

Rythian: *glows purple and flies backwards*

Zoey: RYTHIAN! *cries and holds her face in her hands*

Alvor: *to Zoey* NOW YOU! *picks her up with his fist*

Zoey: *screams*

Toby: Zoey! NO! *starts running at him*

Martyn: *holds Toby back* Stop man! You'll get yourself killed!

Toby: *struggles* I DON'T CARE!

Alvor: *pulls Zoey back into the black hole with him, it closes and everything goes back to normal*

Minty: *cries into Sips chest*

Sips: *looks up at Sjin and strokes her head*

Sjin: I-I don't know... *looks over at an unconscious Rythian*

Hannah: Oh God Zoey! What can we do?!

Toby: *releases from Martyn's grip

and falls* No, NO! *thuds ground with fists* What are we gonna tell Rythian?!

Sjin: Maybe Duncan and I should tell him, we're quite close too him now, maybe he'd-

Rythian: *slowly and drowsily lifts up his head, mumbles* Z-Zoey...?

They all gather around Rythian

Duncan: *to Sjin* Take his legs, I'll take his arms, Hannah get a beach chair

Hannah&Sjin: Okay

They lie Rythian down on the chair

Minty: *rests her ear on Rythian's chest* His breathing rate is extremely rapid, his pulse too *looks up at Rythian's face, his eyes are closed but dimly glow purple around the lids; her eyes water* Poor Rythian...

Duncan: *puts his hand on Rythian's forehead* He's burning up

Lewis: What do you guys need?

Minty: *looks up at Duncan*

Duncan: *looks back down at Minty* Er, damp towels...cold make sure; I don't really know...

Minty: Neither do I, we'll try and keep him cool I guess

Martyn: Well he DID get slashed by a giant monster thing

Sjin: Zoey! What can we do?!

Simon: *brings back a few wet towels and gives them to Minty and Duncan* I think that's for Rythian to deal with

Minty: *gently pats Rythian's chest and forehead with the damp towels*

Rythian: *slowly opens his eyes and holds Minty's hand*

Minty: Oh, um...

Rythian: *a tear runs down his face, whispers* Z-Zoey's g-gone isn't s-she?

Minty: *tears run down Minty's face, squeezes Rythian's hand back* I-I'm so sorry!

Rythian: *another tear runs down his cheek and he clutches his eyes tightly closed*

Minty: *looks up at everyone else and then looks back down at Rythain, rests her head on his vest on hugs him*

Rythian: *holds her tightly back* Z-Zoey...

Ducan: Where is she?! Who was that?! What...why?

Minty: *lets go of Rythain and wipes her eyes, looks at Sjin* What are we gonna do?

Sjin: I don't know...

Sips: Should we...ask him?

Toby: Maybe we should wait, I'm not sure of he'll want us to disturb him; he might hurt Zoey

Nilesy: That's true, but...why would he take Zoey? What has she ever done?

Hannah: Who knows?

Rythian: *holds his face in his hands and slowly gets up, mutters* I'm going home...

Sjin: Do you want-... *looks down* I'm sorry

Rythian: I just want to be alone

Minty: We totally understand, I'm coming to check on you later

Rythian: *nods and slowly walks away*

END


	13. Finders Keepers 13

Tekkit Love Story Ep 13: Finders Keepers...

At Rythian's castle with Rythian and Teep (Zoey still lost)

1 week later

Rythian wakes up and is pale (shirtless), he has shadows around his eyes; not because of loss of powers, but loss of Zoey

Minty: *opens door slowly, she's wearing her nite-gown and has a bowl of cereal in one hand and a cup of

coffee in the other* Morning, sleepy- head

Rythian: *rubs his face in his hand and mumbles* Morning

Minty: *walks over to his bed and sits on it, gives him the cereal and coffee*

Rythian: Thanks

Minty: Anytime, you okay?

Rythian: *sighs* Yeah

Minty: I fed Tee, he misses you a lot Rythian...

Rythian: Oh God, I forgot about Teep! He hasn't had a Dad for-...

Minty: *smiles* Dad?

Rythian: *slightly smiles* Yeah, I mean we take- ...used, to take care of him together; like parents

Minty: I can help you take care of him if you'd like

Rythian: Minty...thank you

Minty: Oh *hugs him* I would do it anywas

Rythian: *holds her back* I miss Zoey, and you remind me of her

Minty: *slowly pulls away from him* I don't know if this is...weird...but I-I don't want to l-let go *cries and hugs him* I miss Zoey too! *buries her head in his chest*

Rythian: *holds her back and strokes her hair* Me too

Teep: *opens door*

Minty: *lets go of Rythian and wipes her eyes* Hi Tee

Teep: *waves and runs to Rythian, wags his tail at him*

Rythian: *smirks* Hey boy, *pats his head*

Teep: *smiles and looks at a picture of Zoey curiously*

Minty: Zoey...she went on a little...vacation-

Rythian: No, I shouldn't lie to him; Tee, Zoey's been taken by the ruler of the EnderBorns: Alvor

Teep: *a tear runs down his face and he whimpers*

Rythian: *pats Teep's head and his eyes water* Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back

Minty: Tee, why don't you go see if Ravs wants to play a game of lever... I need to talk to Rythian

Teep: *nods excitedly and runs out, heads to Ravs' bar*

Rythain: *sips coffee* What's up?

Minty: *takes his cup and puts it on the nightstand, she gets on top of Rythian and stares into his eyes*

Rythian: *sighs* Minty-

Minty: I know but...I think you need some company

Rythian: *strokes her hair* I can't do that to Sjin...

Minty: Neither can I, he said it was for the best that you got some love... so did everyone else

Rythian: Okay...but I'm warning you, I'm strong *pulls her closer upwards to him*

Minty: Yeah, yeah *kisses his cheek and neck*

Rythian: *whispers with a smile* Minty...

Minty: *smiles back* Shh

Rythian: *lifts her up and lies her on the bed, kisses her neck*

Minty: *smiles* Oh Rythian...

Rythian: *kisses Minty roughly*

Minty: *kisses him back and ruffles his hair*

Rythian: I- I kinda like this...

Minty: *blushes and smirks* Kinda?

Rythian: Okay, okay... a lot *kisses her neck and chest*

Minty: *sits up with Rythian and sits on his lap and kisses him slowly and gently*

Rythian: *kisses her back holds her her to him* T-Thanks *teleports to living room*

Minty: *shakes her hair and smiles* Sneaky ender boy...

With just Rythian in the living room

Rythian's POV

What did I just DO?! My girlfriend's best friend? That's just terrible

End of POV

Rythian looks at a picture of Zoey on the wall, his eyes water

Rythian: I-I'm so sorry, I'll find you; I'll look for you right NOW

Minty: *walks downstairs* Who were you talking too?

Rythian: *turns around* Huh? Oh uh...no one

Minty: *hugs him* Well that was fun

Rythian: Yeah...*half hugs her back and quickly pulls away*

Minty: ...You okay?

Rythian: My girlfriend's best friend!

Minty: *pushes her hair back with her hand* Rythian...

Rythian: No, it's not right...I should be looking for Zoey not making love to her best friend! I-I can't believe I- *sighs* This was a mistake... I can't believe I betrayed her like that

Minty: Rythian, you didn't betray her...

Rythian: Before that thing stole her from me, she told me that I could do anything; I CAN do this

Minty: What if you get killed!

Rythian: I don't care, I love her and I'd do even more than die for her

Minty: Rythian, you shouldn't do this...

Rythian: *walks over to her* Minty, It's nice that you're concerned and all but...I'm not- *mumbles* Your boyfriend

Minty: You think I don't KNOW that?! I HAVE a boyfriend already; he and all my friends told me to do this, it's not like I wanted to!

Rythian: So that meant nothing to you then?

Minty: Rythian- OH MY GOD! Are you ALWAYS this stubborn?! *sarcastically laughs* I feel SORRY for Zoey

Rythian: *narrows his eyes and raises his voice* Zoey is not HERE! And you have NO idea what I do for her, EVERYDAY I make sure her day is perfect before starting my own! I LOVE HER

Minty: That's what they all say Rythian!

Rythian: All say?! I'm the first boyfriend she's had!

Minty: I've been taking CARE of you for the past WEEK, you need to pull your own weight here Rythian; for Zoey's sake!

Rythian: I didn't ASK you to come and be my 'babysitter' , Sjin would never tell you to come and make love to one of his best friends...that was a LIE

Minty: *looks down then looks back up* OKAY, okay, maybe Sjin and I haven't really been talking much lately; he's constantly talking about how to get Zoey back and Zoey this, Zoey that, everyone else too. I was lonely Rythian, and it seemed like you were to-

Rythian: So...hold up, you were mad cuz Sjin was fussing over Zoey and not YOU?!

Minty: *nods*

Rythian: For God sake Minty! Not everything in Sjin's life had to revolve around you! Zoey might be DEAD for all we know- *falls to his knees* I-...And t-to THINK, you took advantage of me when I-I was in a time of depression? Thanks a lot

Minty: *sighs* Do me a favour at least *picks up coat and starts walking out the door* Keep this between the two of us *closes door*

Rythian: *mutters* Yeah right

With Sips and Sjin at Sips co

Sjin: *to Sips* What do ya think happened?

Sips: Alvor was a common legend throughout ender born history, my dad told me about him many times but I never believed it... I thought he was just trying to scare me as a kid, but I guess not

Minty arrives at Sips co

Sjin: Hey Mints, how's-?

Minty: *hugs him* I'm sorry

Sjin: *hugs her back* What?

Minty: I kissed him, I'm sorry

Sjin: R-Rythian?

Minty: It wasn't him, we were talking about Zoey and I was crying and he was upset and I just-

Sjin: *holds her tightly* It's okay

Sips: Okay then...

Duncan and Hannah walk in

Duncan: Hey

Sjin: Any luck finding her?

Hannah: No, nothing

Sips: There is absolutely NO point in looking for a ruler that lives in a mythical kingdom in another world...

Hannah: Is there anything else you know about this place?

Sips: There's said to be a portal...a hidden ender portal in a lost fortress called 'The Ending' but this one's special; it glows purple and teleports anything to Enderbirth; the planet of the Ender borns

Sjin: We need to tell Rythian, we can go with him

Minty: You're not going! I don't want to lose you!

Sjin: *turns to her* Minty, *holds her hands to her chest* I need to help my friends, I'm the only other ender born here

Minty: *sighs and hugs him* Please, be careful

Sjin: *hugs her back* I will, don't worry

Everyone including Rythian arrives

Rythian: *to Sips* Yeah, I've heard of 'The Ending' I know where it is in fact; it's locked though but It's worth a try, So who's going?

Sips: I'll come, we'll probably need my knowledge of the place to get around

Sjin: I'll come too, I have powers like you Rythian; may come in handy

Duncan: I'm coming, I'd like to make sure she's okay; And I've got training in first aid if it's needed

Hannah: I want to go!

Lewis: No way, I'm not letting you risk your life here

Hannah: Lewis, She's my best friend; please let me do this

Lewis: *sighs and looks at Sips*

Sips: I'll keep an eye on her

Lewis: Not TOO much of an eye friend

Sips: *chuckles* Don't worry pal

Toby: I'm going

Rythian: *to Toby* Can I talk to you?

They go in a little more privacy

Rythian: I don't want you to come-

Toby: I know that you know I like her, I need to see if she's okay-

Rythian: That's not why, your responsible and brave Toby, if something were to happen to me I'd want you to be here to take care of her; give her love

Toby: *nods* Okay, I get that

Rythian: *pats his back* Thank you

Toby: Of course

They come back to the group

Rythian: Okay, so myself Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Hannah are going; anyone else?

SILENCE (lol :p)

Lewis: *gives everyone an earpiece, an eye contact and gives Hannah a walkie talkie

Rythian: What's-?

Simon: We'll contact you through this; when you guys put on that eye lens we'll be able to see what you see.

Nilesy: If you get in a right spot, we'll be a few steps ahead of you

Hannah: What about my walkie?

Lewis: So I can talk to you, make sure you're okay

Hannah: *blushes* I'll be fine

Lewis: *hugs Hannah*

Minty: *hugs Sjin* Make sure you bring her back

Rythian: We will, now let's go

Rythian, Sjjn, Duncan, Sips and Hannah start to walk to the fortress; Sips leads the way and walks with Sjin and Duncan, Hannah and Rythian walk together behind

Hannah: I hope we find her...

Rythian: We will, don't worry

Hannah: *takes a locket/necklace out of her pocket with a strange stone tied to the end*

Rythain: *looks down at it* What's that?

Hannah: It's a locket that my grandmother gave to me, I think it'll help; when she gave it to me she was ranting on about the ender and locked gates and whatever *gives it to Rythian* I think you should hold onto it

Rythian: *puts it in his pocket* Okay, and Hannah?

Hannah: Hm?

Rythian: Thank you so much for coming

Hannah: She's my best friend, I wouldn't not come for anything

Rythian: *half smiels*

They reach a cave

Sjin: This it?

Sips: *looks at Rythian* Pretty sure

Rythian: Yeah, but I told you guys it'd be locked

There is a black and purple ancient looking door with a space that looks like it fits for...a locket

Rythian: Hm *takes out the locket and gives it to Hannah*

Hannah: I was thinking that to *walks towards the door*

Duncan&Sips: be careful!

Hannah: *sighs and fits the locket into the door*

The locket's stone glows purple and the door shudders; it slowly opens up

Sjin: Open sesame!

Sips: *to Hannah* Where'd you get that?

Hannah: My grandma gave it to me when I was a bit younger!

Duncan: Amazing

Rythian: Let's not waste anymore time, let's go find my girl

They venture into the cave

Everyone activates their earpieces and lenses, Hannah turns on her walkie talkie

Rythian: Hello? Nilesy, Simon, Lewis, Anyone?

Simon(Through Earpiece): Hello, good we can hear you guys perfectly

Sips: *looks around with flash light* What about the eye pieces?

Nilesy: They're good too, now go find Zoey guys!

They walk down some rotting, green steps

Hannah: Yuck, this is gross

Duncan: *shines flashlight around* I bet it gets worse...

Hannah: *hits him* Don't say that-!

Bats fly out of a crack and Hannah screams

Duncan: *chuckles*

Hannah: *shoots him a look*

Duncan: ...Sorry

Sjin: Anyone see the portal?

Rythian: Not ANYWHERE, Sips?

Sips: *calls out to them from a corner* In here guys!

Everyone follows Sips' voice to find an unusual looking 'The End' portal

Hannah: That was easy!

Rythian: Don't be to sure, we don't know if this even works yet

There is the same space that fits for a locket on one of the ender chests

Duncan: *to Hannah* Do your thing

Hannah: *smiles and fits the locket into the space*

The inside of the portal glows black and purple, the room slightly shudders as all the chests open and close

Sjin: *looks into the portal then at Hannah* ...Ladies first

Hannah: Um, no thank you!

Sips: Well someone has-

Rythian: *jumps into the portal and disappears*

Duncan: Rythian! *sighs and walks closer to the portal* here goes nothing *jumps in and disappears*

Hannah: *looks at Sips*

Sips: Yeah, yeah, lucky I still think your hott *jumps in and disappears*

Hannah: *giggles and jumps in after, disappears*

Sjin: *looks back at the entrance and sighs* Someone's not coming back *jumps in and disappears*

END


	14. New Love and New Hope 14

Tekkit Love Story Ep 14: New Love and New Hope

Back at Sips co towers with everyone else

Minty: Do you think they're okay?

Nilesy: *puts hand on her shoulder* I'm sure they're fine Minty, *to Rythian* How are you guys anyways

Rythian: *through earpiece* This...place...it's-

Sjin: *through earpiece* Amazing!

Lewis: *to Hannah through walkie* You okay?

Hannah: *to Lewis through walkie* Yeah, I'm fine!

Lewis: *to Sips through earpiece* Is she fine?

Sips: She's good...real good

Lewis: Dude!

Sips: Just kidding! I'll make sure she's okay, don't worry

Lewis: Good

Nilesy: *to Duncan* What's going on?

Duncan: *to Nilesy* I'm not sure, everything's mostly black and glowing purple; we're heading to this HUGE castle...thing

Simon: Okay, good luck

Rythian: Thanks man

Back with Rythian, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Hannah, walking to the kingdom

Sips and Hannah are walking ahead and Rythian, Sjin and Duncan walk behind, with Sips and Hannah

Hannah: *looks back at Rythian then at Sips* Do you think we'll find her?

Sips: Let's hope for the best, I really don't want to see Rythian crushed like that

Hannah: Me neither, Zoey's lovely; why out of all people would this happen to her?

Sips: *turns to Hannah* The world can be a horrible place Hannah, sometimes when it finds the brightest ray of sunshine; it destroys it...*looks hard at Hannah*

Hannah: I'm sorry...

Sips: No, it made you happy so I'm fine; you can still love what you don't have

Hannah: You love me?

Sips: *nods shyly*

Hannah: *bluhes* Aww, Sips that's really sweet

Sips: Yeah, yeah, whatever

Hannah: *giggles*

Sips: *looks forwards and smirks*

With Rythian, Sjin and Duncan

Duncan: Here we are!

They reach the castle gate, an Enderman is standing guard and raises his weapon and them

Enderman: Who dare attempt to cross Enderbirth?!

Sips: *looks him in the eye, Sips' own eye and the Enderman's eye both glow purple*

Enderman: *salutes and bows* My apologies, Sir Sips; you must be here to see Lady Citra Jessamine

Sips: Uh, yeah, yeah we're here to see her

Enderman: *steps aside and opens gate with a chant*

They walk in

Rythian: *to Sips* Uh, who's 'Lady Citra Jessamine'?

Sips: The Goddess of Enderborns, she's the most beautiful woman to the Enderborns; and Alvor's wife

Rythian: There's only one woman I find beautiful

Sips: *chuckles* Me too, but when you see her your heart'll feel like its soaring

Rythian: I doubt that

They arrive at the throne of The great beast Alvor, to his side is a beautiful woman with beautiful bright purple eyes and long black eyelashes, she wears a black and purple leafed crown and a silver metal skirt and top that shows her stomach, she also has on a locket that connects to her top, she has beautiful wavy brown hair that's tied in a long french braid. The locket stone glows when she locks eyes with Sips, she smiles at him

Sips: *eyes open wider as he stares at Citra*

Rythian: *chuckles* You're the one in love pal

Duncan: Wow, she's gorgeous

Hannah: Yeah, yeah

Alvor: Hello, Rythian, I've been expecting you

Rythian: I've been expecting you too

Alvor: *evilly chuckles* Is it the girl you seek?

Rythian: I do seek her

Citra: *turns to Alvor* I must talk to *points to Sips* HIM in secrecy

Citra has a very exotic accent, slightly African and Spanish but fluent, foreign and beautiful

Alvor: *turns to Citra* This does NOT concern you Citra

Citra: ALVOR! You must trust me on this

Alvor: *sighs loudly and says to the rest except Sips* Follow me, my lady Citra Jessamine requests to talk to him in privacy

Sjin: *looks at Sips*

Sips: *nods*

The rest except Sips follow Alvor, it's just Sips and Citra

Sips: *kneels* My lady Citra Jessamine, it is an honour to meet you

Citra: *gets down from her throne and walks closer to him* At last we meet, follow *starts walking to her chambers*

Sips: *follows*

In Citra's chambers

Sips: You uh, don't share a room with your husband?

Citra: No, *lies across bed* I like my privacy

Sips: Understandable

Citra: I guess you are wondering why I called you to my chambers?

Sips: Yeah...so what's up?

Citra: *gets up and moves close to Sips, puts her hand on his eye lids and they glow purple* You, you are the chosen one!

Sips: *stares at her* Chosen for what?

Citra: To defeat the great beast Alvor! *moves away* And to save all Enderborns!

Sips: Isn't he your husband?

Citra: I don't love him, it wasn't my choice; he treats me like filth when I'm royalty

Sips: I-I would never treat you like that *strokes her hair behind her ear*

Citra: *caresses his face with her hands* I've watched you for many days Sips, and I've come to know you, you're very courageous *whispers in his ear* take this dagger and tell Rythian to defeat Alvor *gives him and black purple patterned knife that glows in his hand*

Sips: *starts to walk out*

Goes out back to the throne room

Sips: *grasps the dagger tightly* I think I'm in love ...

Alvor re-enters the throne room with everyone else

Rythian: *runs to Sips* What did she say?

Sips: *gives him dagger and nods*

Rythian: It's not safe to leave him alive, Zoey wouldn't be safe

Sips: I know, good luck; we'll go get her

Sips: *runs to the back with everyone else so it's just Alvor and Rythian*

Rythian: *glares at Alvor*

Alvor: What did my wife say to your friend?

Rythian: If lady Citra Jessamine wanted to talk to him in secrecy do you think she'd want me to tell you?

Alvor: LADY?! YES, MY LADY! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME! THIS IS MY OWN HOUSE, PEASANT!

Rythian: *breathes heavily and raises the dagger*

Alvor: *stares at the dagger* W-where did you get that?!

Rythian: A little present from Lady Citra Jessamine

Alvor: *jaw drops*

Rythian: *jumps for his eye*

Rythian's POV

'You can do anything'

I dunno about this Zoey...

End of POV

Rythian: *stabs Alvor in the eye an looks to the side to find Zoey*

Zoey: *looks horrified*

Rythian: *gets down from Alvor and he disappears into ashes*

Rythian: Z-zoey! *teleports to her and picks her up and spins around*

Zoey: *holds him back tightly* Rythian! I missed you so much *kisses him*

Rythian: *kisses her back*

Citra exits her chambers and sees ashes on the floor, teleports to Rythian

Citra: *grabs his arm and pulls him away from Zoey* I knew you could do it! *grabs the dagger from him* Stay here now to rule Rythian

Zoey: Hey! That's my-!

Citra: *makes Zoey fall to her knees*

Zoey: *coughs and wimpers*

Rythian: Zo-!

Citra: Rythian! Look at me *pulls him to face her*

Rythian: ...

Citra: They treat you terribly,you are mighty and powerful Rythian! *whispers in his ear* Kill her

Rythian: *pulls away from her* What!? No way! I LOVE HER! *picks up Zoey bridal-style and she goes back to normal*

Citra: *a purple tear runs down her face* Alvor was cruel to me, I need someone to protect me

Rythian: Citra, you CAN have someone to protect you *looks at Sips and pushes him at her*

Sips: Oh Sorry- *looks into her eyes*

Citra: *looks back at him and smiles* You look like a real man, and you look like you know me

Sips: *smirks* I am, and I do

Citra: *smirks* Prove it

Sips: *kisses her lips roughly*

Citra: *kisses him back*

Sips: *kisses her neck*

Citra: W-what is your name oh courageous one!?

Sips: *pulls away and grins at her* Sips

Citra: Sips...you seem to be the love of my life!

Sips: You too, my lady Citra

Citra: *laughs* You stay here with me? I can make you Enderborn

Sips: *looks at Sjin* I-I love you Citra; but I have a life back in my own world

Citra: But now YOU are the king of all Ender borns! You must stay here with me my lord *bows*

Sips: *holds her up* You, you should be Empress and leader of Enderbirth; I read so much about you, how beautiful, stunning and smart you are, what a great leader you are, you're perfect Citra and you can lead this kingdom

Citra: *hugs him tightly* Promise me you'll visit me my love

Sips: *holds her back* I love you very much Citra Jessamine, I'll visit as much as I can

Citra: *pulls away and kisses his cheek* Do, Sips

Sips: I will

Rythian: *holds Zoey tighter and uses earpiece* We got her back!

Everyone else over earpiece cheers

Simon: Good job guys! How is she?

Rythian: *looks down at a sleeping Zoey* Perfect

Lewis: Alvor?

Sjin: Rythian defeated him with a magic knife

Citra: Mythical Dagger!

Sips: *puts his arm around Citra* And I found a girlfriend

Nilesy: Good for you Sips, what's her name?

Sips: Empress Citra Jessamine of Enderbirth

Minty: I've read about her! I didn't think she was real

Citra: *to Sips* Who are you talking to? What kind of black magic is attached to your ear! Is it hurting you?! Someone DO something!

Sips: *holds her shoulders* I guess you don't know about technology

Citra: What?

Sips: *smiles and kisses her forehead* I'll tell you all about it

Citra: *smiles back at him*

The rest of them start to go through the portal

Rythian: *still holding Zoey* Thank you Citra Jessamine, for everything *steps into the portal*

Citra: *waves* Goodbye Rythian

Sjin&Duncan: *both jump in*

Hannah: *to Sips, grins and looks at Citra* I'm so happy for you Sips *jumps into portal*

With just Sips and Citra

Sips: *turns to her* I'll come back tomorrow, I promise

Citra: *holds his face in her hands* I'll miss you Sips

Sips: *holds her to his chest* I love you *kisses her head* I'll be back before you know it *pulls away and kisses her, jumps into the portal* See you later

Citra: *smiles*

End


	15. The Proposing Plan

Tekkit Love Story Ep 15: The Proposing plan

Everyone returns back to their homes, With Rythian and Zoey walking to Blackrock

Rythian: *still holding Zoey bridal-style*

Zoey: *slowly opens her eyes* R-Rythian...

Rythian: *kisses her forehead* Shh, close your eyes baby

Zoey: *buries her head in Rythian's chest and closes her eyes, mumbles* I love you

Rythian: *holds her tighter* I love you too Zoey, *eyes water* I-I missed you so much

Zoey: I-I'm scared, what if Alvor comes back for me and takes me from you? What if ANYONE does?

Rythian: No, he's not coming for you Zoey

Zoey: How can you be so sure that-?

Rythian: -Because I killed him

Zoey: ...

Rythian: And I will NEVER let ANYONE take you from me again

Zoey: Is it such a problem for us to be together?

They arrive at the house

Rythian: I don't know what's wrong with this world Zoey, if it finds one little piece of perfectness it'll destroy it

Zoey: *yawns*

Rythian: Sorry, I forgot you're tired

Zoey: *yawns* I-I'm not, I could talk to you 24/7 forever

Rythian: Me too, but now it's time for you to sleep

Zoey: Will you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone

Thunder crashes, it's rains and lightning strikes

Zoey: *tenses up in Rythian's arms*

Rythian: Does this remind you of-? That's why you're scared?

Zoey: No, I've just always been scared of thunder...kinda why I DON'T want to sleep alone

Rythian: I'll sleep with you fire-girl

Zoey: *smiles* Thank you

They enter the house

Zoey: Where's Tee?

Rythian: He went to Ravs' place to play a game of lever when...Oh *looks down guilty*

Zoey: When what?

Rythian: ...Minty kissed me

Zoey: ...you're joking

Rythian: I'm not

Zoey: Did you-?

Rythian: -Yes

Zoey: As long as your being honest with me Rythian, I don't care; if she makes you happy-

Rythian: -It wasn't like that, we were talking about you and I just visualised her as you...I'm sorry

Zoey: I love you Rythian, ONLY you

Rythian: God, me too Zoey

He carries her to their room

Rythian: ...I guess you don't really want me to sleep with you anymore-

Zoey: -I didn't say that, I don't care Rythian; just pretend it didn't happen

Rythian: Okay...I'm trying

Zoey: *yawns*

Rythian: *lies her in the bed and teleports to the other side*

Zoey: *rests her head on his chest and snuggles with him*

Rythian: *puts his arm around her and holds her close to him* Good night Zoey

Zoey: N-night

They go to sleep

With Duncan, Nilesy, Lewis, Simon, Martyn, Toby and Hannah at Honeydew inc

Lewis: *hugs Hannah* Are you okay?

Hannah: *hugs him back and sighs* I-It was intense, I'm just glad we got Zoey back

Toby: Me too, I was so worried about her

Duncan: I didn't think we'd fine her, I missed her a lot

Nilesy: We all did, she's great to our group

Simon: Anyways, who's this Citra Empress Jessamine chick that Sips is on about?

Hannah: *pulls away from Lewis* Empress Citra Jessamine you mean? *smiles* Sips' new lover!

Duncan: She found him after Rythian killed Alvor, her husband

Lewis: I'm not even going to ask...I'm just happy for him

Martyn: Glad he'll keep off your lady huh?

Everyone laughs

Lewis: Partly

It falls night and everyone goes to sleep

Back with Sjin, Sips and Minty at Sips co

Sips: *sitting anxiously on a beach chair*

Sjin: *comes out to pool* Sips? What are you doing out here?

Sips: *turns to him* Oh hey Sjin, I'm too anxious to go to sleep; I really want to see Citra

Sjin: *smiles* I'm so happy for you bro

Sips: *smiles* Thanks, what are you doing out here?

Sjin: I come out every night, I don't know why; a little time for myself I guess

Sips: Tomorrow I'm going to stay at Enederbirth with her and sleep there till the next day; I'm serious about this girl Sjin, I feel like she's the one

Sjin: Good for you, I've been thinking...I-I might propose to Minty

Sips: Wow! I forgot how long you two have been together...

Sjin: *rubs the back of his head* I know right? I love her and I feel like this'll prove my love to her

Sips: *grins* Good for you

Sjin: Would you be my best man?

Sips: ...No

Sjin: ...

Sips: I'm just kidding! Of course I would buddy! You're my best friend

Sjin: *grins* Thanks pal

Sips: Anytime

With Minty in her and Sjin's room

Minty: *calls Hannah*

PHONE CONVO

Hannah: *yawns* M-minty-?

Minty: I need to tell you something

Hannah: Uh...okay...

Minty: ...Rythian and I...messed around a bit...made love, when Zoey was gone

Hannah: ...

Minty: Before you think anything, it's not Rythian's fault, I-I'm a terrible person; he was depressed about Zoey and I basically put pressure on him, Hannah, I FORCED him too...and I knew exactly what I wanted and what I was doing

Hannah: Oh my god...have you told Zoey?!

Minty: No, but I think Rythian has

Hannah: Sjin knows?

Minty: Yes

Hannah: Jesus Mints!

Minty: I know! It's just...Rythian's very attractive and a great leader, Sjin and I weren't really connected that week and I needed love

Hannah: ...Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired

Minty: Yeah...sorry

Hannah: *hangs up*

END OF CONVO

Minty: *holds her knees to her and a tear falls down her cheek* Why? Why did I do that?!

Morning at Rythian and Zoey's place

Rythian: *eyes open widely and looks over at Zoey and smiles, whispers* Morning beautiful

Zoey: *opens her eyes and whispers* Morning, and I'm not beautiful, I just woke up

Rythian: *chuckles* You're beautiful to me

Zoey: *smiles*

Rythian: *picks her up bridal style and teleports to bathroom*

Zoey: I think I'm gonna take a shower

Rythian: *smirks at her* Should I leave? Or...?

Zoey: *takes off her clothes and steps in shower, smiles at him* Whichever you want

Rythian: *takes of his shirt* I think you know what I want

Zoey: *smiles*

Rythian: *chuckles* You have a nice shower dear

Zoey: *frowns*

Rythian: *smiles* I'll make you breakfast, what would you like?

Zoey: *washing* Cereal please! Oh and COFFEE I haven't had a cup in DAYS

Rythian: Me neither, good plan

At Hondew inc, they all crashed at the factory and just finished breakfast

Hannah: Well, I guess Nilesy and I should get back too Owl Island

Lewis: *kisses her cheek* Okay, see you later

Duncan&Simon: Bye

Nilesy: *to Martyn and Toby* You guys said you'll swing by later?

Martyn: Yeah, see you then

Toby: *waves*

At Sips co with Sips, Sjin and Minty

Sips: *walks out putting on his shirt* Well I'm gonna go see Citra

Sjin: Yeah, yeah, all you been talkin'bout

Sips: *chuckles* Is it THAT obvious?

Minty: *finishes eating* Yup

Sips: *sighs from laughter* Okay, we'll I'm going *starts walking towards cave* Bye

Sjin: Bye

Minty: *waves and puts away bowl*

With Rythian and Zoey again, Zoey finished her shower and is now have breakfast with Rythian in the kitchen

Zoey: ...What you told me...last night, about you and Minty

Rythian: I'm so sorry Zoey! It's not what I wanted, I don't know of she wanted it either...I missed you so much-

Zoey: -It's okay Rythian, but just listen,*looks down at her cereal* What if she's...pregnant

Rythian: *raises eyebrows* Zoey...it wasn't like THAT, we basically just kissed

Zoey: Then it wasn't that big an issue

Rythian: *looks down at his cereal* I thought telling my GIRLFRIEND would be a good plan

Zoey: *sighs* I know Rythian...I've kissed someone else before too

Rythian: *looks up* When we were-?

Zoey: No, before EVERYTHING; when we weren't together...when you didn't like some people...

Rythian: Who was it?

Zoey: ...Sjin

Rythian: ...Oh

They sit in silence for a few more moments

Rythian: *runs his hand through his hair* Who cares...let's just...

Zoey: I don't know what to do anymore

Rythian: What do you mean?

Zoey: *shrugs*

Rythian: Y-you want someone else don't you?

Zoey: No Rythian...

Rythian: *eyes water slightly* It's okay Zoey-

Zoey: *teleports to him and hugs him* I just, missed you

Rythian: *hugs her back* I missed you too

With Sips just arriving at Enderbirth and Citra's castle

Citra: *teleports to Sips* Sips!

Sips: *picks her up and spins her around* Hello gorgeous

Citra: *hugs him* Gosh, I've been waiting all DAY to see you!

Sips: *puts her down* Me too, I missed you so much

They walk to the balcony an all the guards kneel to Sips

1stGuard: My lord

Sips: *grins and nods at him*

2ndGuard: Is there anything we can get you my master?

Sips: I'm good, thanks

2ndGuard: Empress Citra Jessamine?

Citra: *smiles kindly* Take your break good sir, *raises her hand and the rest of the guards* Leave us

They all bow and leave Sips and Citra on the balcony

Sips: *holds her hand and looks out over Enderbirth City* You have a wonderful life, I'm happy for you

Citra: *holds his hand and looks at the City* It's not wonderful when you're not here

Sips: *puts his arm around her* I'm sorry

Citra: No, it's not your fault; I realise you have a life in your own world, continue living it

Sips: Why don't you come with me?

Citra: I can't leave my city unleaded, with no one to look up too

Sips: You're right, you wanna eat?

Citra: *smiles at him* Let's

They walk over to the table and chairs, there is two plates of food ready; Sips pulls out a chair for Citra and tucks her in

Citra: Hm, what a gentleman you are

Sips: *sits down* Well this is my first date with an ancient goddess, I'm kindling raising my standards here

Citra: *laughs and puts her hands on his* Now what is this technology you said you'd tell me about?

Sips: *grins and sighs* It's a LONG story

Citra: I'll follow you forever

Sips: Right back at you ender girl

Citra: *smiles*

With Nilesy, Hannah, Martyn and Toby having lunch at owl island

Hannah: So Toby, what's the deal with you and Zoey?

Toby: ...I don't know what you mean...

Nilesy: Oh come on! It's obvious that you like her, about how Rythian said he knows you love her

Toby: You heard that?!

Martyn: We all did

Toby: *rubs his face in his hands* God, okay, okay...I like her

Hannah: NOOO, *giggles* does she know?

Toby: Isn't it 'obvious' ?

Nilesy: Come on dude, what do you like best about her?

Toby: This is embarrassing...her smile

Martyn: That's cute Tobes

Toby: Shut up!

Martyn: *laughs*

Hannah: I'm her best friend, so you should tell me ONLY good things about her

Toby: *laughs* Will do

With Sjin, Duncan, Lewis, Simon and Minty at Honeydew inc

Lewis: Sips gone to Citra?

Sjin: Yeah, lucky-

Minty: *narrows eyes at him*

Sjin: Uh...I mean

Duncan: Ha ha! I keep forgetting you have a girlfriend, you MAY wanna be careful pal

Sjin: Yeah...can we stop talking about this now?

Everyone laughs

Minty: *to Simon* How about some Jaffas?

Simon: I thought you'd never ask!

Sjin: You guys go ahead, I need to make a phone call

Sjin: *calls Hannah*

PHONE CONVO

Hannah: Hello?

Sjin: Hey Hannah, it's Sjin

Hannah: Sjin? What up?

Sjin: I'm going to ask Minty something tomorrow, and I need your help...

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone has joined together at the top of owl island (including Sips, Citra too who came to visit) Sjin and Hannah organised it

Hannah: Okay everyone, this is a very VERY special occasion; especially for Sjin...two people's lives will be changed today. Two brilliant people that deserve each other so much, they both see the best in each other at all times...so Sjin, I'll let you carry on *steps down*

Sjin: *steps up* Minty, can you come up here?

Minty: Uh, sure

Sjin: *helps her up by holding her hand* Okay, here goes nothing *holds her hands* Minty, we first officially found each other in our hearts at your bar; *looks at Nilesy* Thanks to both of our GREAT friend, Nilesy

Nilesy: *smiles*

Sjin: When we were left alone I acted kinda...dumb, saying what I thought of you randomly

Minty: *blushes and smiles* It was sweet

Sjin: *smirks* Minty, I love you so much, I always have and I always will for the rest of my life *lets go of her hands and takes out a box, gets down on one knee*

Everyone: *gasps* Aww

Minty: *a tear of joy runs down her face and she smiles staring into his eyes*

Sjin: Minty, will you marry me?

Minty: *more tears fall down her face* Yes yes! Of course! *hugs him tightly* I love you so much!

Sjin: *hugs her back and lets go, opens the box and puts it on her ring-finger*

Minty: *cries more tears of joy*

Sjin: *looks over at Sips who has his arm around Citra, he looks up at Sjin and smiles at him, he mouths 'congratulations'*

Sjin: *smiles back and hugs Minty again* (who's still uncontrollably crying)

Rythian: *has his arm around Zoey, who's head his rested on his shoulder* Well, Congratz you two *smiles*

Sjin: *smiles back* Thanks man

Citra: *to Sips* Did he propose to his mistress?

Sips: Yeah, didn't...Alvor...propose to you?

Citra: No...he took me from my mother when I was fifteen, demanded I was his *looks down and a tear falls from her eye* property

Sips: *holds her to him* It's okay, I'll propose to you one day

Citra: *looks up at him and smiles* I'd like that

Everyone congratulates Sjin and Minty; then they return to their homes, Minty and Sjin go to Rythian and Zoey's place.

In the living room

Rythian: Congratz, you two. This is probably a terrible time to mention this but...we've all fooled around with each other...

Sjin: Yeah...

Minty: Wait, what? I know that *to Rythian* we kinda...but Sjin and Zoey didn't-

Sjin: -Yes we did, but it was before...when we weren't dating

Minty: *looks at Zoey*

Zoey: *nods*

Minty: Oh um...okay then...

They all stand there awkwardly for a few moments

Sjin: *to Rythian* So, you and MY girlfriend huh?

Minty: Sjin, that's not fair-

Rythian: -She came onto ME, it's not my fault

Zoey: Rythian-

Sjin: But you stopped, right?

Rythian: *nods*

Sjin: ...Rythian...that's my girlfriend-

Rythian: -And Zoey's MINE, you knew I had something for her before when we hated each other

Sjin: Yeah, when we HATED each other...we were feuding, I just...I tried to add to the feud-

Zoey: -Wait...so that was just PRETEND?!

Sjin: No! It wasn't like that, I knew what I was doing Zoey but it was because I kinda liked you

Zoey: ...I told you it didn't MEAN anything

Sjin: It meant something to ME

Zoey: ... *looks down*

Rythian: *sighs* Let's just...promise not to do this to each other again, agreed?

Zoey, Sjin and Minty: Agreed

Rythian: Okay...anyone want a coffee?

Sjin: I think we ALL need one

They each get a coffee and sit down in the kitchen

Zoey: So, how'd you two meet?

Minty: *giggles and looks at Sjin* We were about seventeen, this fool here asked me for a pen in class; once I gave it to him about ten seconds later it exploded all over him. Since he was new the teacher just sighed and asked me to take him to go and get cleaned up-

Sjin: -Then we went to the closest lake, the first REAL thing she said to me was: 'What happened to the pen?'

Rythian: Cute *sips coffee*

Minty: How'd YOU two meet?

Rythian: *looks at Zoey and smiles* This angel fell from the sky and landed right in front of me

Zoey: *blushes* We OFFICIALLY met a couple years ago, in college; we didn't really talk much until we graduated

Sjin: *mouths to Rythian* 'Women'

Rythian: *chuckles* I know

At Honeydew inc with Duncan, Sips, Nilesy, Lewis, Simon, Hannah and Citra

Simon: I'm so happy for Sjin and Minty

Sips: Me too, I knew he'd do it

Citra: I am happy for your friend also

Hannah: I don't think we'd actually officially met Citra guys

Citra: Oh, my apologies; I am Empress Citra Jessamine-

Sips: -No baby, they mean gotten to know you

Citra: Oh...um... *to Hannah* What is your name?

Hannah: Hannah, *smiles and puts her hand out*

Citra: *looks down at Hannah's hand*

Hannah: Are you okay?

Citra: I don't know what you're asking for, *to Sips* is her hand okay?

Sips: *puts his arm around Citra* You guys have to remember that she's from a mythical and enchanted world that doesn't even KNOW about technology or humans

Hannah: Ohh...right

Citra: Tis nice to meet you though

Hannah: Thank you, same to you

Citra: *smiles*

Simon: I'm Simon

Lewis: My name's Lewis

Duncan: Duncan

Nilesy: I'm Nilesy, and we all are honoured to meet you

Citra: Thank you kind sir

Simon: How old are you?

Citra: I stopped ageing YEARS ago, that's a side affect of being Enderborn

Sips: Wait so...you'll never die

Citra: *nods*

Sips: So...when I die...

Citra: That's why I said I'd make you Enderborn

Sips: ...Citra *holds her hands* I want to stay with you forever, but...all my friends around me will die; and I'll still be here

Citra: That's the worst of it

Sips: *sighs*

Lewis: Uh, anyways! Where's Sjin and Minty?

Duncan: They went to Rythian and Zoey's place, a little celebration

Sips: *to Citra* Does Rythian know he'll never die?

Citra: I don't think so

Sips: That means neither does Zoey or...Sjin! Oh my God Minty! We need to get over there now!

They all travel to Blackrock

Sips: *knocks furiously on the door* Guys! GUYS!

Sjin: *opens* Sips?! What's wrong?

Sips: *looks at Citra the. Back at Sjin* We need to talk

They go to the living room and everyone's there besides Martyn and Toby

Duncan: *to Citra* Do you want to tell them?

Citra: I...maybe it will be better

Zoey: What's happened? What's going on?

Citra: Rythian, you made your love, Zoey, Enderborn correct?

Rythian: Yes

Citra: And Sjin, you received blood from her making YOU Enderborn yes?

Sjin: Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?

Citra: A- *sighs* Another side affect of being Enderborn includes...Eternal living

Rythian: You mean...we'll live ...forever?

Zoey: I-I don't want to live forever!

Citra: Your reaction was the same as mine Zoey...I'm sorry

Zoey: I mean yes I want to be with RYTHIAN forever but...what of I get tired of living? I want to eventually move on like everyone else! All my friends will die and I'll just...watch

Rythian: *puts his arm around Zoey* My- My father thought it was strange that I started ageing at 22...Zoey, you were 20 when I made you Enderborn...I think you'll stop ageing now

Sjin: *holds Minty's hand tightly* When my soul mate dies I'll be alive forever?! I-I don't want too! *to Sips* You'll die and I'll just keep living! I can't continue living forever without my best friend and my girl friend!

Citra: I'm sorry...I know how upset you all are, there's nothing I can do

Sips: I-I want to stay with you Citra, for the rest of my life; and yours

Citra: Really? You don't have to Sips, I want you to live a REAL human life...not watching your friends and loved ones around you die

Sips: I want YOU Citra, m-make me Enderborn

Lewis: Sips! Are you crazy?!

Sips: No, I'm mad; I'm madly in love and I won't let her live alone

Citra: Are you ready?

Sips: *nods*

Citra: *sighs and clutches Sips' hand, his eyes glow purple and he looks as if he's chocking; Citra's tattoo glows purple and Sips falls to his knees*

Sjin: *rubs his face in his hands* Why Sips?

End


	16. Re-Enderborn 16

Tekkit Love Story Ep 16: Re-Enderborn

At Honeydew inc, in Martyn and Toby's shop

Toby: God, I'm so glad Zoey's back

Martyn: Yeah, I bet you are

Toby: ...Shut up

Martyn: *chuckles and places a machine down* There we go!

Toby: What is it?

Martyn: A macerator, this'll get us dusts or something...

Toby: I shoulda partnered up with Duncan...

Martyn: Me too

They both laugh

Back at Blackrock with Rythian, Zoey, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Minty and Citra (Simon and Lewis headed home and Nilesy went with them)

Sips has passed out from being turned Enderborn, he's lying on Rythian and Zoey's couch and everyone is standing around him

Sjin: Is he okay?! When will he wake up?

Citra: *is holding Sips' arm, there's incense in the room and she is tattooing the Enderborn warrior 'tatau' on his arm (FarCry 3 reference)* Patience Sjin, I know you are anxious to see if Sips is okay but I don't know EXACTLY when he'll wake up; it shouldn't be too long from now

Rythian: What are you doing to his arm?

Citra: *finishes the 'tatau'* This is the tatau, it is a warrior tattoo that is said to speed up the process of Enderborns, tatau's will make them stronger too. You have the dragon tattoo, like Alvor carved onto me; it makes you the most powerful type of Ender born

Zoey: I hope he's fine, *to Minty* Mints, are you alright?

Everyone looks at Minty who's face is pale, her eyes are wide and she's slightly glancing at Sjin

Sjin: Baby what's wrong?

Minty: ...Z-Zoey and Hannah...I need to t-talk to you

They go to Rythian and Zoey's room

Zoey: What's wrong Minty?

Minty: ...S-Should I become Enderborn? I love Sjin so much, I don't want him to be alone forever when I die...

Zoey: Don't throw away your human life Minty, I never feel rested anymore...the fact I'll never 'Rest in Peace' scares me

Hannah: I don't think that's the best plan Minty

Minty: I know, I know...it's just that everyday I get older, everyday I start to move on; Sjin will always be HIS age, do you think he'll want to go out with and old woman?

Zoey: He'll age with you at heart Minty...

Minty: ...I'm considering it, that's all okay?

Hannah&Zoey: *nod*

Zoey: Anyways, *sits on Rythian and her bed* Let's gossip about Lannah!

Minty: *sits on bed*

Hannah: *sits on bed* Lannah?

Zoey&Minty: *giggle*

Minty: Hannah + Lewis = Lannah...DUH

They all laugh

Zoey: Tell us ALL the deets!

Hannah: What's there to say? He's nice to me and...yeah

Minty: Is he a good kisser?

Hannah: Minty!

Zoey: Is he?

Hannah: *sighs* Yes

Minty&Zoey: *giggle*

Back downstairs with Rythian, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Citra

Citra: *gets up from couch* Not too long n-

Sips: *tatau glows purple and there's a slight boom of thunder and a clash of lighting, wakes up with his eyes wide and they glow purple*

Duncan: Sips? Are you okay?

Sips: *gets up ender fast* Never better *teleports outside*

Rythian: *sighs and teleports to him*

Sjin&Citra: *teleport to him*

Duncan: *sighs and walks out the front door* It'd be cool to have super powers...

Sips: What's wrong guys? *mind controls Sjin*

Sjin: *slaps Rythian in the face*

Rythian: Ow! Sips, stop *makes Sjin and Sips fall to their knees then makes them fall to the ground* You need training

Sips: *gets up and dusts himself off* Training?

Citra: To teach you how to use your powers

Sips: Citra! *teleports to her and hugs her tightly* I'll stay with you forever

Citra: *hugs back* I know Sips

Duncan: Training as in what Zoey and Sjin had to do?

Sjin: Yeah

Sjin and Sips stand opposite each other

Rythian: Okay Sips, your powers include-

Sips: -I know; let's just get on with with fighting

Citra: Sjin is quite strong Sips, be careful; he has the blood of two Enderborns in him

Sips: I'll be fine

Sips and Sjin bow at each other

Duncan: And...fight!

Sips: *grins and teleports behind Sjin* I'm right here-! (Sjin has disappeared) Huh-?

Sjin: *is behind Sips, flips him*

Sips: Ugh...

Sjin: Sorry, but you DID do the most OBVIOUS attack ever

Sips: *teleports to his feet* WELL then *shoots fire at Sjin*

Sjin: *ducks*

Sips: Awh, come on!

Sjin: *posses Duncan*

Duncan: *to Citra* Hey there, good lookin-

Sips: Hey-!

Sjin: *unposses Duncan and grows 10x bigger than Sips, looks down at him and smirks*

Sips: *shape shifts into a tiny kitten, looks up at Sjin and meows cutely*

Sjin: Aww *shrinks to regular size* Hey little fella!

Sips: *goes into puss in boots mode and claws and Sjin, scratches him*

Sjin: Ow! Hey!

Sips: *turns back to himself*

Duncan: Okay, good job both of you, that was great practice Sips

Sips: Thanks *extends hand to Sjin* Gg

Sjin: *grins and shakes his hand* Gg

Back with Nilesy, Lewis, Simon, Martyn and Toby at Honeydew inc

Lewis: When's the wedding?

Nilesy: Uh, next week actually

Simon: That's pretty early, he only proposed yesterday!

Nilesy: I know, but they're madly in love

Toby: Yeah, that'll do things to you

Martyn: Aw, poor you, lover boy

Lewis: Speaking of which, does Zoey even know?

Toby: No, but Rythian does

They all gasp

Toby: What?

Simon: Did he kill you?

Toby: *looks down at himself* ...No, he said he understands

Lewis: Perhaps you should tell her

Toby: I will, when I'm ready

A little later at Blackrock with Rythian, Zoey and Teep eating dinner; Zoey made herself and Rythian fish and chips and got pieces of pork chops and steak for Teep

Zoey: *looking down at her food*

Rythian: *looks at Zoey* You okay?

Zoey: I'm just worried about Mints, she wants to be Enderborn to be with Sjin

Rythian: They ARE getting married

Zoey: Yeah, but...I think they got married so soon because Sjin thinks that he doesn't have enough time with her

Rythian: Poor Sjin, he's such a good friend now; I honestly feel BAD for him

Zoey: At least he has his best friend with him

Rythian: ...Z-Zoey...

Zoey: Rythian? What's wrong?

Rythian: I'm sorry I made you Enderborn...

Zoey: Rythian-

Rythian: -No, seriously, what if one day you get sick of me? What if you want to move on?

Zoey: -Rythian! Don't say that, I'll never get sick of you; I'll love you forever

Teep: *burps and does puppy dog eyes*

Rythian: *chuckles but then slowly fades* Oh my God, Tee! We won't have him in our lives anymore...

Teep: *looks confused at Zoey*

Zoey: *smiles at him* Yet we can't take away someone else's life

Rythian: Yeah...

END

(Next time'll be the wedding)


	17. Confessions 17

Tekkit Love Story Ep: 17 Confessions

It's the day of Sjin and Minty's wedding! Sjin's best men are: Sips and Rythian. Minty's bridesmaids are Zoey and Hannah. Nilesy is the one walking Minty down the isle, and Duncan is marrying them together.

In the back with Zoey, Nilesy, Minty and Hannah

Minty: *shaking* I'm soo nervous!

Nilesy: *puts his hand on her shoulder* You'll be fine

Zoey: Yeah, don't worry about it; we'll be right behind you

Out with Rythian, Sjin, Duncan and Sips; everyone else seated

Sjin: Oh God, oh God, oh-

Sips: Sjin! Chill out, you'll be fine okay? Just don't stutter

Sjin: W-what? I s-stutter? I d-didn't n-notice

Rythian: *sighs* Now ya got him into the mood

Duncan: Look, I'll be right here, Sips and Rythian are behind you; Nilesy'll give Minty over to you and everything will be good okay?

Sjin: Okay...

The music starts playing, Zoey an Hannah get behind Minty, Nilesy stands next to her

Minty: *shudders*

Nilesy: Mints, don't worry *offers his arm*

Minty: *take his arm* Here goes nothing

They start walking down the isle and music plays

Sjin: *whispers to himself* Beautiful

Nilesy and Minty arrive at the alter, Nilesy passes from his hand to Sjin's hand Minty

Nilesy: Be careful with her sonny

Sjin: *smiles* Oh I will

They begin the service, a little while later...

Duncan: Sjin, do you take Minty to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?

Sjin: *stares into Minty eyes like a little lost puppy* I do

Duncan: Minty, do you take Sjin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?

Minty: *smiles widely* Of course I do

Duncan: Then by the power invested in me, and lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife *to Sjin* You may kiss the bride

Sjin: *holds Minty to him and kisses her gently*

Everyone claps

Minty: *kisses him back*

Simon: Wooo!

Everyone cheers

After the wedding, Rythian, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Nilesy are talking in the back

Sips: *hugs Sjin* Congratulations man

Sjin: *hugs him back* Thanks *lets go* I'm so happy with her

Nilesy: We hope you are Sjin

Duncan: *pats Sjin's back* Let's go congratulate Minty

Duncan, Nilesy and Sips leave

Sjin: *to Rythian* I-I'm terrified Rythian

Rythian: What? Why?

Sjin: Once Minty dies, I'm going I be alone for the rest of my life!

Rythian: Sjin-

Sjin: No Rythian! Seriously! Am I just gonna hang out with You, Zoey, Sips and Citra for the rest of my life?!

Rythian: Sjin! Do you REALLY want to take Minty's life away from her like that?!

Sjin: No, but-!

Rythian: You think I WANTED this for Zoey?! If I could take it back I would ANYDAY! *pounds his fist on the table, he's so strong that it breaks through the table and he gets dragged down whilst pounding through the floor; gets up* I-I don't like this Sjin,when I HUG Zoey sometimes I have to be CAREFUL so I don't hurt her

Sjin: I know, that's the same with Minty and I

Rythian: *sighs* I-I'm happy for you man

Sjin: *looks down for a long time, looks up* Thank you

Rythian: *nods*

End


	18. Losses 18

Tekkit Love Story Ep 18: Losses

2 months later, Rythian and Zoey are ready to start their eternal lives together; Sjin and Minty have their own little cottage next to Sips co; Sips and Citra live in the tower, her brother (Named Vaas :) is taking over Enderbirth for Citra while she's gone; Duncan, Nilesy and Hannah are at Owl island working on Hannah's owl sanctuary, Lewis, Simon, Martyn and Toby are at Honeydew inc continuing to work on the cake production selling and transporting.

With Rythian and Zoey, it's just morning

Zoey: *wakes up and slowly turns to look at Rythian* Morning Baby

Rythian: *sits up Ender- speed and has pulled Zoey on his lap* Good Morning Beautiful.

Zoey: *looks into his eyes and smiles* Rythian, I'm ready for a life with you forever; I swear I'll never leave you *kisses his lips gently* ever

Rythian: *strokes her hair behind her ear* I know *gently kisses her neck* Zoey... you're so perfect-

Zoey: -No, no, I'm FAR from that

Rythian: No you're not, Zoey you are PERFECT. I never thought I'd be able to hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you; you're mine and I don't think you realise how MUCH I'm madly in love with you *hugs her*

Zoey: *hugs him back* If anyone's perfect Rythian, it's you

With Sjin and Minty at their house near Sips co; Minty was awake and is making breakfast for her and Sjin, Sjin just woke up and is walking in behind her (Sjin built the whole house by himself, Minty did their little farm)

Sjin: *wraps his arms around her waist from the back* Morning Gorgeous

Minty: *puts down the plates of food and turns around still in his arms, holds him around the neck* Good Morning Dear *kisses his cheek* Breakfast?

Sjin: *stops holding her* Sounds good

They walk out onto the terrace and sit down on a 'mahogany' wood table and chairs; the table has a single rose in a vase.

Sjin: *holds Minty's hands like they do in movies across the table* Minty, thank you SO much for saying I do

Minty: Of course I would sweetie! Why wouldn't I?!

Sjin: *shrugs* You're just so-

Minty: *looks into his eyes and smiles; holds his hands tightly* -Perfect *leans*

Sjin: *leans*

Sips: *pops up* Hey guys!

Sjin&Minty: Sips!

Sips: *grabs Sjin's orange and ender speed peals it* What's up?

Minty: *looks at Sjin*

Sjin: *sighs and grabs Sips' arm, teleports to balcony*

At the balcony with Sips and Sjin

Sjin: Sips-

Sips: *leans on the balcony* -I know I interrupted Sjin

Sjin: Uh, okay but why...?

Sips: I'm not sure about Citra's brother Vaas

Sjin: What's wrong with him? You said that he seems like an okay dude

Sips: Yeah, SEEMS like an okay dude; the other day when we were visiting Enderbirth I heard him yelling at Citra about some type of dagger *pulls the dagger out of his pack (which is the same knife from Far Cry 3 :)* I think he's talking about this one

Sjin: Do you want to look into it? Why don't you invite him for dinner here; I'll call up everyone else-

Sips: It can only be Enderborns; maybe a few humans, but humans 'disgust' him

Sjin: He better not be 'disgusted' by my wife or he can get out of my house- *his eyes turn purple with flames*

Sips: Chill Sjin...you're eyes look cool though

Sjin: *chuckles*

A little later on, Rythian, Zoey, Sjin, Sips, Minty, Citra and Vaas meet at Sips co tower for dinner

Minty is wearing a beautiful white strapless dress that cuts off just above the knee, the rims of the dress have silver twirls on them like her silver locket with matching earrings and silver high heels. Her hair is done up in a fish-tail braid

Zoey is wearing a cute black baby doll dress that has the straps formed to wrap around her neck rather than her shoulders; the dress is golden patterned like her gold hoops and high heels. Her hair is done up in a bun with two strands of hair hanging down by her cheek bones, her eyes are bright green as they used to be but glow purple when she's happy and turn fiery and purple when she's angry

Citra has on her normal outfit

Rythian is wearing a black suit with a purple tie

Sjin is wearing a grey suit with a orange tie

Sips is wearing a grey and blue plaid dress-shirt with black pants.

At the tower's dining room with Sips, Citra and Vaas

Vaas: *teleports their* Hello

Citra: Vaas, we're so happy you could make it *hugs him*

Vaas: *hugs her back and glares at Sips* Mm Hm, glad I could make it sis

Sips: ...Have you got a prob-?!

Citra: *teleports to Sips and holds him across the chest* -New Enderborn side affects, you get a little moody and suspicious around people-

Sjin: *enters holding hands with Minty* Knock knock!

Citra&Sips: *teleports to them*

Sips: *to Sjin* Hey man, *they do a weird hand shake thing*

Citra: *to Minty* Oh Mints, you look beautiful *hugs her*

Minty: *hugs her back* Thank you Citra, so sweet!

They walk in closer to the dining room

Citra: Vaas this is-

Vaas: *sniffs the air and glares and Minty* Human

Sips: It's okay she's-

Vaas has teleported himself and Minty to the wall, he's pushed her against it and has his two arms are locking her in

Sjin: Get away from-! *falls to his knees and strains to get up*

Minty: Sjin! *to Vaas* Let go of me you freak!

Sips: Don't touch her! *teleports to Vaas and Minty and tries to flip Vaas*

Vaas: *pushes Sips away and locks him onto the ground*

Citra: Vaas you don't have to-!

Vaas: Shut up Jessamine! *looks back at Minty* I know what I'm doing

Minty: What do you want from me creep!?

Vaas: *grips her hand tighter*

Minty: *screams*

Sjin: M-Minty!

Vaas: Is that any way to talk to a high Emperor you piece of filth! *pulls out a tiny knife from his pocket and puts it up against her face*

Minty: O-Oh my g-god! SJIN! H-help me! *starts crying*

Sjin: *his eyes start flaming purple and he teleports to Vaas and throws him across the room* STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE! *teleports to Vaas and starts punching him in the face* Who do you think you are?! That's my WIFE! How DARE you threaten her you little-

Vaas: *throws him across the room and puts him in an ancient Ender lock, teleports back to Minty and throws her onto the ground; sits on top of her and leans down to her wrist with the knife*

Minty: Get off of me!

Vaas: I don't think so dirt blood *starts carving the word 'Dirt Blood' into her wrist*

Minty: *screams loudly and looks over at her shaking wrist*

Vaas: Almost done, dirt blood

Minty: *crying* S-Sjin...

Rythian and Zoey arrive

Rythian: Hey guys what- *looks over at Vaas on top over Minty; Minty starts crying again and screaming*

Zoey: Oh my God! *starts to run to her*

Rythian: *grabs her arm* Zoey stay back! *pulls her behind him and teleports to Vaas, pulls him off of her*

There's a big pool of blood near Minty's arm and she has tears running down her face, she's whimpering softly

Vaas: Who are you?!

Rythian: *looks at Vaas angrily and punches him in the face, sending him to the ground* You're worst nightmare

Vaas: Ha, you think I'm scared of you? Cuz I ain't; No sir

Rythian: You should be

Vaas: Yeah? Why?

Rythian: *gets out is Ender bane and cuts off Vaas' pinkie*

Vaas: What the heck! That's my finger!

Rythian: Oh? Sorry, I thought it was a hotdog; *whistles*

Teep: *slowly walks over to Vaas with his eyes narrowed, he looks dangerous and threatening*

Rythian: Here boy *throws Teep a finger*

Teep: *swallows it whole*

Vaas: Why do you have a dinosaur?!

Rythian: Why don't you?

Vaas: Ha! You got guts man, you know that? you remind me of this one kid that ran off my island with his american friends, Jason Brody

Rythian: I wonder WHY he ran off...

Vaas: Heh, Define Insanity?

Zoey: You sick freak

Vaas: Ooo, but you ain't human; what a fine little Enderborn you are

Zoey: I WAS human

Vaas: I don't care baby, that's in the past-

Rythian: -Don't call my girlfriend baby

Vaas: Yeah? What ya gonna do-?

Rythian: *ender speed grabs him by the throat and lifts him a foot up off the air* I'll kill you *lets go of him*

Vaas: *coughs* Y-You wouldn't kill a- a fly! *chuckles* I've killed more men then you'll MEET in your lifetime

Rythian: That's it *releases Sjin, helps Sips up*

Zoey: *brings Minty to a table and waves her hand over Minty's cut, purple sparks fly into it and it heals*

They all surround Vaas (besides Zoey and Minty)

Sjin: WHAT WAS THAT YOU INSANE IDIOT!?

Rythain&Sips: *hold Sjin back*

Vaas: You are MARRIED to that-that...THING?!

Sjjn: T-thing? *pulls out of Rythian&Sips* She- She's the most beautiful creature in the world; yeah, she's a thing; someTHING that I've been blessed with

Vaas: Heh, you're naive

Sjin: I don't CARE what you think; Sorry Sips and Citra but I'm leaving, I need to get Minty home

Sips: Who do you think you are Vaas?!

Vaas: Uh, Emperor Vaas Slackjaw

Sips: You need to stay away from my girlfriend and my friends; don't EVER come back here and see your sister or I'll KILL you

Vaas: W-What did you just say to me?! She's MY sister you piece of trash! *goes to stab Sips*

Citra: No-! *quickly moves in front of Sips and gets stabbed*

Sips: C-Citra! *holds her while she bleeds rapidly on the floor*

Citra: *a tear runs down her face* I-I don't f-feel anything wh-when you're h-here... *looks down slowly at her knife wound through the chest* then into Sips' eyes* I-I love you...p-please do n-not...leave me...

Citra dies in Sips' arms

Sips: I-I won't leave you Citra *tears run down his face* P-please d-don't leave me, *holds her to his chest and cries* C-Citra!

Everyone else looks darkly at Vaas

Vaas: *mouth wide open, staring down at Citra* I-It's okay Jessy, *ender speed lays next to her and pulls out his gun* I will always be with you *holds her hand and shoots himself*

Vaas dies

Sips now has blood all over himself and he's still holding Citra in his arms and crying, Rythian is holding Zoey tightly; Minty is crying into Sjin's chest.

Sjin: *to Rythian* Hey, can you take Minty home?

Rythian: You can handle this?

Sjin: *looks at Sips then back at Rythian* Yeah

Rythian: *nods* Come on Mints

Rythian, Zoey and Minty walk out

Sjin: *kneels down next to Sips* Sips...I'm so sorry *puts a hand on his back*

Sips: *stops crying and stares down at Citra's body* H-Her last w-words were don't leave me...Sjin, I'm staying in this position forever

Sjin: Sips-

Sips: NO! *pushes Sjin away* I LOVED her, you are MARRIED...*puts his face in his hands* I don't have anyone now

Sjin: Sips, I'm your family; we all are, I will always be here okay?

Sips: D-don't make a promise that y-you can't keep

Sjin: I CAN and WILL keep it Sips

They hug

Two weeks pass,

Rythian and Zoey have the house to themselves because Teep had gone to stay with Ravs for the week.

Sips has been staying with Sjin and Minty; he hasn't been talking to anyone, not even Sjin, sometimes he mumbles things to himself.

Duncan, Nilesy, Lewis, Hannah and Simon have been staying at Owl island.

Martyn and Toby are working on their company.

With Rythian and Zoey at Blackrock, Zoey's in the bedroom lying on the bed and reading a book

Zoey: 'But in the end, you'll always be mine; to have and to hold-'

There's a blow of wind behind her and her hair gently blows forward

Rythian: *behind her, strokes her hair away from the right side of her neck* '-For as long as we both shall live' *kisses her neck*

Zoey: *smiles slightly* I'm reading ya know

Rythian: Mm Hm *kisses her neck and pulls her closer to him from behind* I know

Zoey: *holds his arms* Will you ever get tired?

Rythian: *holds her tighter* Get tired of what?

Zoey: *turns to look at him* This? *looks at bed then back at him*

Rythian: *smirks* Heh, I would everyday, ALL day if I could

Zoey: Well, I promise that I'll let you one day

Rythian: *smirks* Why can't that be today?

Zoey: *leans closer to him and whispers* Because I'm reading

Rythian: *kisses Zoey and pulls her on top of him*

Zoey: *kisses him back and runs her hands through his hair*

With Sjin, Sips and Minty at their cottage

Sjin: *comes out of Sips' room and into the living room where Minty looks worried*

Minty: *arms folded nervously* How is he?

Sjin: *runs his hand through his hair* He won't talk to me, I asked if he wanted something to eat and he just shook his head

Minty: Well, he's gotta eat at SOME point

Sjin: I feel so bad for him, he cared about Citra so much

Minty: This is a terrible time to ask or say anything but, what about Enderbirth? Who's running it? It's a whole kingdom and nation remember

Sjin: Besides Rythian, Sips is the last person they have to look up to...and he's in no condition to talk to a bunch of strangers if he won't even talk to his best friend

Minty: What about Rythian? We have to do SOMETHING Sjin...

Sjin: Right now Mints, and this is a horrible thing to say, but, it's not our PROBLEM

With just Sips in his room, Sips is in his bed; his eyes are wide and a wild fiery purple with lots of shadows underneath them, he is a sickly pale colour

Sips: *mumbles to himself in a lunatic-like voice* 'Oh you can't help that!' said the cat 'We're ALL mad here, I'M mad, YOU'RE mad'

'How do you know I'M mad?' said Alice 'You must be!' said the cat 'Or you wouldn't have come here!' *curls up in a ball with his eyes still wild*

With Duncan, Nilesy, Lewis, Hannah and Simon at Owl island; they've all split up to find food.

Hannah and Duncan stay at their camp; Lewis and Simon went to look for food; Nilesy went to go find cocoa beans

With Just Hannah and Duncan

Duncan: *looks up at Hannah while making a fire* Long time no see

Hannah: *laughs* You're supposed to be my best friend yet we hardly get the chance to talk anymore

Duncan: Heh, I've been a little busy

Hannah: Duncan..I'm SO worried about Sips; Sjin told me he hadn't even been talking to HIM

Duncan: I know, poor thing, it must be difficult to loose the love of your life

Hannah: Yeah, that Vaas guy was CRAZY! And Citra, God rest her soul, was so lovely

Duncan: *sighs* I know

With Just Lewis and Simon

Lewis: *shoots pig with bow and collects the meat*

Simon: *sighs* Poor Sips

Lewis: I know, Minty says he's a bit...

Simon: Mad?

Lewis: Yeah; muttering to himself all the time

Simon: Jeez

Lewis: I know

Simon: Speaking of Minty, she gonna become 'Enderborn' with Sjin?

Lewis: I don't know, I hope not

Simon: Why?

Lewis: No one should throw their life away like that

Simon: Sips did

Lewis: He was madly in love at the time, would you?

Simon: Yep

With Just Nilesy looking for cocoa beans

Nilesy: *up at tree* Ooo! There are some! *reaches for them*

?: Meow!

Nilesy: Huh? Ah! *falls from tree* Oww... *looks over and sees a very cute black kitten caught in a bush*

Kitten: *groans at him* Meow!

Nilesy: Aw, let me help you little guy *helps kitten out of bush*

Kitten: *looks at him with big eyes and meows cutely* Meow

Nilesy: Hey little fellas!

Kitten: Meow, *purrs and wraps his tail around his leg*

Nilesy: *gives the cat a piece of fish* Here ya go!

Kitten: *eats and Meows contently* Meow

Nilesy: *picks up kitten*

When Nilesy arrives at the camp everyone is there, he puts the kitten in his shirt and sits down next to Hannah silently

Hannah: Hey Niles, ya get any cocoa beans?

Nilesy: No, but I got something even BETTER

Simon: What's better than chocolate?!

Nilesy: This! *pulls the little black kitten out of his shirt*

Kitten: *Looks at everyone wide eyed and curls up cutely; gently meows* Meow!

Hannah: OHMIGOSH! That is sooo adorable! Can I hold it?!

Nilesy: Sure *gives her the kitten*

Kitten: *looks up at Hannah and meows contently, rubs its head on her hand*

Hannah: *strokes it* Awwww! Where did you find him?

Nilesy: In the jungle, he was trapped in a bush and I fell from a tree hearing him; I helped him out and brought him here

Hannah: That is so sweet of you to do!

Nilesy: *slightly turns red* Heh, *runs his hand through the back of his hair* It was nothing

Hannah: Nothing? *giggles and kisses his cheek*

Lewis: Okay! OKAY! I think that's enough of fawning over Nilesy

Duncan: *looks at how Hannah kissed Nilesy* Yeah...

Simon: -What are you gonna name him?

Nilesy: Hmm...Linden

Hannah: That is SUCH a cute name; gosh Nilesy, you are SO smart and creative

Nilesy: Heh, Thanks

Hannah: Of course!

Duncan: *whispers to Lewis* What's the deal with Hannah and obsessing over Nilesy?

Lewis: *whispers back* She's a HUGE cat fan

Duncan: Pfft! Oh please *rolls his eyes*

Lewis: *smirks* Oh? Is Duncan jealous?

Duncan: What?! No, it's just...whenever I make her stuff she doesn't obsess over ME like that

Lewis: So you're jealous?

Duncan: *hits Lewis*

Lewis: *laughs* Hey!

With Martyn and Toby, they're building their business and thinking for future projects

Martyn: Looking good Tobs

Toby: Totally, what should we call it?

Martyn: SoTotallyLittleWood inc.

Toby: Love it, good, we're making progress

Martyn: Let's take a break

Toby: Okay

They sit down at a table

Martyn: Hey, you wanna talk about Zoey?

Toby: *sighs and puts his feet up* What's there to say? I'm never gonna be with her because she's already with the love of her life who's saved her life like twice and proved he loves her by making her 'Enderborn' ...I bet they're making love RIGHT now

Martyn: I doubt that Toby

At Blackrock with Rythian and Zoey in their bedroom, Zoey is on top of Rythian and Rythian's holding her back down to him and kissing her

Zoey: *kisses his neck*

Rythian: *strokes her hair* Z-Zoey...I love you so much

Zoey: Aw Rythian *lies next to him and puts her hand on his chest* I love you too

Rythian: *puts his arm around her* What's been up kid?

Zoey: *laughs* I kinda miss Tee, maybe we should go see him later on

Rythian: Yeah, we could have dinner at Ravs' bar if you like

Zoey: Sounds like a date

Rythian: Is this like...our first REAL date?

Zoey: Oh my good gracious! I think so...Ooo, how exciting! I need to go get ready- *gets up Ender-speed* -Pronto!

Rythian: You do that, I have to go talk to someone

Zoey: Oh, alright; I'll let Ravs know that we're coming up

Rythian: Alright

Rythian puts on his cape and mask and teleports to SoTotallyLittleWood inc.

Rythian: *walks over to Martyn and Toby* Hello

Martyn: Hey! Speak of the devil-

Toby: *hits Martyn* Hi Rythian, what's up?

Rythian: *to Toby* We need to talk

Toby: Okay-

Rythian: *grabs his arm and teleports away*

Martyn: Alright

Rythian teleports himself and Toby to the top of a mountain

Toby: Ahh! Oh my God dude! Give me a warning!

Rythian: Oh, sorry

Toby: What do you want to talk about?!

Rythian: Do you still like Zoey?

Toby: *sighs* Dude-

Rythian: -Do you?!

Toby: Yeah...

Rythian: I'm gonna take a trip...to a place called Enderbirth-

Toby: -No

Rythian: What?

Toby: You can't keep abandoning Zoey!

Rythian: Toby-

Toby: -She loves you man! Don't you care about her-?

Rythian: *Ender speed sprints closer to him* -NEVER question that. Of course I love Zoey; she's my LIFE, but I'd really like to...MEET...my...*sighs* parents

Toby: Oh...do you want me to take care of her?

Rythain: Yes

Toby: Okay, when?

Rythian: Tomorrow morning, we're going out to dinner tonight so she'll probably be tired in the morning and will want to sleep in. I'll leave her a note or something; come at like seven alright?

Toby: Gotcha, see you then

With Sjin, Sips and Minty

Sips: *stumbles out of his room and glares at Sjin and Minty with his wide open shadowy wild eyes*

Sjin: Oh God Sips, are you alright?

Minty: Do you need anything?

Sips: ...*says loudly and crazily* I'm going for a walk!

Sjin: Oh, alright; do you want us to come?

Sips: ...No *teleports outside*

Minty: We should go see his room...maybe he's written something or-

Sjin: *sighs and looks down*

Minty: I know Sjin, but Sips is kinda...

Sjin: I know Minty! I KNOW HE IS COMPLETELY INSANE NOW!

Minty: Sjin! Calm down!

Sjin: *sighs*

Minty: You miss him, don't you?

Sjin: *nods* I talk to you about nearly everything but...with Sips it's just; *rub his face in his hands* he's my best friend

Minty: I understand, you should go and keep an eye on him; I'll go check out his room

Sjin: Sounds like a plan *ender speed sprints outside*

Minty: *walks into Sips' bedroom*

The room has strange drawings scrawled over the walls; they look like stick figures and different writings that say 'Death' and Alice in Wonderland quotes.

Minty: *puts her hand over her mouth in shock* Poor Sips *turns around and her eyes widen at what she sees*

There is a huge message written on the wall with blood, it says: 'DID I EVER TELL YOU THE DEFINITION OF INSANITY?'

The same dagger that Sips got from Citra is on the floor; it has blood dripping off the end of it

Minty: *runs out of the room and closes the door behind her* Oh my God

With Sjin and Sips

Sips: *walking down a nature path*

Sjin: *teleports behind him* Sips?

Sips: *turns around and shakes his head*

Sjin: Sips, *walks closer to him*

Sips: *puts his hands up as if Sjin's going to hurt him* No! Please don't Your highness!

Sjin: Sips-?

Sips: I-I can paint the roses! I can paint them red! You're favourite colour *bows*

Sjin: SIPS! *shakes him* STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! *stops shaking him* It's me! *holds his shoulders* It's me Sjin, I'm your best friend remember?

Sips: *looks into Sjin's eyes and a tear falls down his cheek* Have I gone mad?

Sjin: *hugs Sips*

Sips: *hugs Sjin back* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sjin

Sjin: Don't be sorry for a thing, you lost someone; but don't worry

Sips: *lets go* She'd want me to move on

Sjin: Exactly, now come on; I'll get you some food *pats his back and they teleport home*

It's now night time and Rythian and Zoey are ready to go out on their date,

Zoey's wearing a light purple strapless dress that has black twirls on the bottom of it with deeper purple sparkles surrounding them, this is followed by black high heels and a matching black locket; her red hair is in a point tail with some left down; two strands of it caress her cheek bones

Rythian has on a black and dark purple dress shirt with dark blue denim jeans and black converse

Zoey: *walks into the living room* Hey, you ready to go?

Rythian: *looks up at her and grins* Yeah, you look great

Zoey: *smiles* So do you, let's go

They hold hands and start walking to Ravs' bar

Rythian: Zoey?

Zoey: Hm?

Rythian: Would you be upset if I like randomly left just for a few days?

Zoey: *looks at him hopelessly and sadly* Why are you leaving me again?

Rythian: Zoey, I'll be back I promise-

Zoey: *lets go of his hand* Rythian! You've left me so many times! Why can't I COME with you?!

Rythian: Some things I just have to do on my own *reaches out to her*

Zoey: *moves away* No! Please don't! *tear falls down her face* Honestly, if I didn't come to you when you turned me Enderborn would you have came for me?

Rythian: I was PROTECTING you! Zoey I need to find my parents; Toby will take care of you

Zoey: I could take care of myself if I needed to; but I'm coming with you so it doesn't matter

Rythian: Zoey...I don't WANT you to come

Zoey: *more tears fall down her face* F-Fine *teleports to Ravs' bar*

Rythian: *rubs his face in his hands* I-I can't let her go back to Enderbirth; after everything that's happened to her there

With just Zoey at Ravs' bar

Teep: *wags his tail and runs to Zoey*

Zoey: *wipes her tears* Hey boy, ya miss me?

Teep: *licks her face*

Zoey: Okay! Okay Teep *laughs*

Toby walks over to her

Toby: Hi Zoey

Zoey: *sighs* Did Rythian send you?

Toby: Hm? No; Ravs asked me to watch his bar while he went to get some 'ingredients'... I swear that I saw him with some squid earlier

Zoey: *laughs* Is that what makes the drinks taste good?

Toby: Ugh, I hope not; Zoey?

Zoey: What's up?

Toby: Did Rythian tell you-

Zoey: Yes, I don't really want to talk about it of you don't mind

Toby: That's okay, I understand

Zoey: Thank you

Toby: Zoey...I like you a lot

Zoey: Thanks Toby, I like you a lot to friend *smiles*

Toby: No Zoey *slowly takes her hand* I LIKE you

Zoey: *looks down at their hands* Toby-

Toby: -Listen, I would never leave you like Rythian does; please give me a chance!

Zoey: *lets go of his hand* Toby, I love Rythian more than words can say; we all make mistakes right?

Toby: Don't be stupid Zoey, he doesn't love you; he's just USING you

Zoey: How dare you! *starts to stomp away*

Toby: *grabs her arm* Don't walk away from me! *throws her to the ground and gets on top of her* I love you so much and this is how you treat me?!

Zoey: Get off of me! *starts to yell* RYTHIAN! Help me!

Toby: *slaps her across the face* Shut up, he's not here for you; I told you *starts roughly kissing her neck and puts his hand up her dress*

Zoey: Get off me! *tries to hit him*

Teep: *tries to bite Toby*

Toby: *kicks Teep away*

Zoey: Tee! *starts to cry* P-Please stop!

Toby: I've always wanted this Zoey, why do you have to be so disrespectful! *raises his hand to slap her again*

Rythian: *behind Toby, grabs his wrist an flings him away* GET AWAY FROM HER! *ender speed sprints towards him and starts punching him in the face* Who do you think you are?! That's my GIRLFRIEND! *kicks him and teleports to Zoey* Oh my God are

you okay?! *holds her in his arms*

Zoey: Rythian...

Rythian: I won't leave okay? I'll stay here, I'll always be here

Zoey: You've said that before...

Rythian: *his eyes water* I know Zoey, I know

END


End file.
